The planet of Fat Animal females
by Generalhyna
Summary: Gift for Darkmachines. When Deitys Jeff and Hyna creates a planet for Fat anthro females, they search the multiverse for females to join there herems of fat, sext animal lovers to love and feed and have sex for. Animal weight gain Yuri
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:** I give my second fat story for Darkmachines, to heal his heart and soul and I can becuse…no Mobiclip I AM FREE! and to help Dark I am making a new story…a multi cross over with different anime…and yes its a fat story and they are gonna be fat and beautiful and sex filled animals and to do it…me and Dark/Jeff or my oc Hyna are gonna run the land.

 **Chapter 1: Two Deitiys plans…Yourochi and Soifon the goddess of fat**

On a planet, empty and devoid of life, except for trees, lakes, forests and oceans had no people…well except for two but they were not human at all, one was male and skinny, the other was a ambiguous female, but had a round 12 month stomach, large C-cupped breasts and a large ass tight on a dress eating a large bag of Pretzels.

"Out of all of your fantasy of fat Jeff…this is beyond your craziest one" said the female munching on the pretzels as the male or Jeff chuckled "I know Hyna, but this, this is just perfect to do for our fatnasys *gives a sly look* and your love for lesbian sex as well, you are so gonna enjoy it as *gets on a platform and points to the sky* AS A CROSS THE MULTIVERSE WE BRIGN FEMALES OF ALL GENERES TO EAT AND GROW AND HAVE SEX AND EVEN MORE AMAZING *Leans down and grins and giglges* Antrho sexy fat anthro animal females" he said drooling as Hyna rolled her eyes at her co-deitys obsession/love.

"only you Jeff *smiles* but how will we start?" she asked as Jeff smiled "We start…with those two speedy beauties Yourochi and Soifon" he said chuckling "Lets get a buffet ready and flowing" he said as he used his powers to make long buffet tables

 **(Bleach World: Soul Society)**

In the soul society in the a empty Barack, were two secret lovers who were kissing and just enjoying being in each others company. Moans were hured as it goes into the barack as under the covers were two lovers Yourochi the heiress of the Shiron clan and Soi Fun, her helper, lutienent and lastly lover…in secret as Yourochi was forced to get a male fiance, but didnt want to, she only wanted to be with her love Soifun, something she shared as well.

"Lady Yourochi…I missed you all day during the drills" said Soifun happy to be naked under the covers and to be with her fast goddess as she smiled a cat like grin "so do I through all those meetings, I just think of you and I feel the strength to get through *sighs and frowns as she laid on her back* I just wish…we can both just live in peace with each other to be lovers and well…will you accept me even if I want to do something out of it?" she said as Soifon was confused but nodded "I will still love you no matter what" she said as Soifon smiled.

"I want to be fat…to be as big as I can and hug you into my fatty folds, I am tired of seeing males and females only care for my body…and I am tired of being so skinny and thin and judged for that" she said as Soifon was surprised at her lovers words…and had to secretly agree as she was tired of the same thing, she was tired of people only caring for her thin body and just wanted to change her body to something different.

However for both of them…they got there wish as a portal opened under them…and swallowed them down much to there surprise.

 **(Fat Female planet)**

Soon the two speedy Shigimi fell into what looked like a field though still naked and uncover without a blanket "Lady Yourochi are you ok?" asked Soif for as Yourochi nodded "I am ok don't worry, but *looks around* this place looks amazing and beautiful" she said as the two looked around and was surprised to see something…and smell something as they sawed a long buffet table filed to the brim with food of all types as Yourochi drooled smelling all the food, especially the fish, all freshly steamed and cooled to perfection.

However as Yourochi was hungry and in awe, Soifon was suspicious on the location and the food "Mi lady I want you to be careful, this place dosent feel right" she said…only to hear chomping and eating as she turned and to her surprise…she sawed her lover eating the food, mostly the fish products, however what was more surprising…her body was bloating out!

Her toned stomach was growing out, her ass cheeks had grown to beach ball sized and her already volopulmus breasts…grew bigger to a solid F-cupped breasts, seeing her lover this way she felt a lot of feelings…shock…and arosement…as Yourochi made looking fat look good as she letted out a loud burp "BURRRRRPPPPPP! *was surprised as she looked at her fat body* woah *poises and smirks* Now this is what I am talking about *sees Soifon* Hay little bee come over and eat this stuff its good" she said as Soifon just stared a bit concerned "Yourochi…are you sure eating all of that…is safe, I love you never doubt that and I will always follow you but" she started.

" **If you are worried about health risks…dont the food is designed to stimulate fat growth and adapting to handle it"** said a male voices both Ladies of the flash turned and sawed Jeff and Hyna…who was bigger and eating cake as Jeff smiled as Soifon got defensive "WHO ARE YOU?" she yelled as Jeff bowed "My name is Jeff the deity who made this paradise…of lesbians and fat females who can be free to eat, grow, be slobs and everything in between of arosement *smirkes* why I can tell you two want to be together and are enjoying this growing fatness" he said with a smirk as Soifon blushed as Yourochi laughed.

"Yeah you know it, I grew bored of being so thin and scrawny and people only caring for that but here *lifts and fondles her breasts* I feel more freedom to be bigger and better" she said as Hyna chuckled "glad you think so, we got lots of food here to help on that" she said as Soifon pointed at her "and who is she?" she asked "that is Hyna, my harem mate, and a lesbian who loves to be fat and to feel on fat girls like you" he said as Hyna used her stomach to knock him down "and even if I do, you two will be the first two enjoy this paradise, we are gonna bring more females from across the multiverse to enjoy this fat life paradise so *waddles up the buffet* come on eat and enjoy and grow really big" she said as Soifon looked at the food…then at Yourochi who went back eating with Hyna who was having fun with her as she made her choice and join Yourochi in eating…and as she ate she grew as her flat and toned stomach and flat tidies grew as Yourochi chuckled "Look ing good little bee, or soon big bee" she said laughing as the two ate and grew into 900 pounds of tanned and pale beautiful fat as in-between they laid in the grass and enjoyed the greatest sex they can do, being fat just boosted there sexual appetites and feeling as Jeff sat on a stump wearing only a pair of boxes as he felt hot and arosed at the two hot and naked females doing it.

"this was my greatest idea ever" he said as Hyna, now 1000 pounds and just laying on her back her stomach stretched out just eye rolled "Its your only one of your biggest ideas you had the other is kidnapping a version of a female version of Azien and fattening her up to make the manipulator your mistress" she said as Jeff waved "Details but *blushes seeing the fat females* its time for plan two of my idea and *pulls two fruit out of his hammer space* sexy animal anthro females *Whoops it up* OH IT WILL BE AWSOME!" he cheered as he ran over as Hyna sighed but smiled at Jeff.

Soon he practically slammed into the fat folds of Yourochi and Sions 900 and growing body as he inhaled there scent as the two raised a eyebrow at that as Hyna shrugged "dont ask, he is a real fat lover, especially in females, he is harmless but very sensitive and affectionate so be ready for glomp hugs" she said as the two former fastest shigimi nodded in understanding as Jeff broke the hug "but anyway…girls, there is a part two of this paradise and *pulls out the fruit* its wild and amazing *underbreath* and sexy *Outloud* animal transformation, eat these fruits and you will be who you are as a animal on the inside *Gets a far off look* a beautiful fat anthro animals" he said as Hyna looked at there confused look as she shrugged "Sorry he loves fat anthro females as well, but trust me it is fun and you get to see what animal fits you well" she said as both Yourochi and Soifon looked at the fruit as Soifon took it.

"Yourochi…let me go first to try this, I don't want to get hurt even though we just met the two…I just don't want to" she started only for the sound of chewing to be hured as Yorochi was chewing on the fruit as she looked at Soifon "What?" she asked as Soifon was shocked, more so when she made a face in pain and moaned as Soifon looked ready to tackle Jeff as he held a hand up "Wait…watch" he said as Soifon turned and sawed that Yourochi wasn't in pain, but in pleasure as black fur covered her body and around her pussy as a long black tail grew from her tail bone as cat like ears and her face turned more cat light as her eyes slanted as she growled "GROWWLLLLL* hummm, sooooo amazing little bee and *swishes her tail* I feel a bit hungry…for you" she said licking her lips as Jeff held the other fruit as Soifon looked at her lover…and took the fruit and ate it.

' _for you Yourochi, my beautiful fat goddess'_ she thought swallowing the fruit downas she felt her body feel the pangs of transformation as she felt her body get covered in short black and yellow stripped fuzz as her ass grew out as she grew a stinger as on her forehead she grew a pair of antenna and a pair of hunny bee wings as her face became bug like and buggy as she now became a full on Honeybee women as Jeff just grinned big "Oh this is so good" he said as the two now animals looked at each other and smiled and then at Jeff as they decided to give him a gift.

"Oh Jeff" they said as they tackled him into there fatty folds…and had sex with him as Jeff enjoyed feeling the cat and bee in him as he licked there milk and hunny, as they both did the same on each other as Hyna watched and chuckled "Oh Jeff, you horn dog you, but I am glad for this *opens a portal to look at the other universes* now, who is next to join in this fat life? and I wonder if I can go next on having sex as well" she said with a smirk as she scanned the multiverse for the next females.

 **Authors note:** first chapter and I hope Dark will love as next is Lucy and Erza as after there first date they are taken to the planet of fat females where they meet Hyna and helps them on the journey to become fat and beautiful animals.

And Dark…with Yourochi and Soifon as animals, I am gonna show you feeding them to pig hood (Winks)


	2. Chapter 2 Erza and Lucy

**Authors note: For the record to Darkmachines let me say this…I AM SORRY! FOR THE STALLING AND THE WELL…STALING! But I am now living in my new apartment and while I have no computer…yet, until I get a stupid job to buy one, I will use the liebarrys compter…Now comes chapter 2 finally and Dark…I think you need some cuddles.**

 **Chapter 2 Lucy and Erza**

 **(Earthland-Fairytail world)**

On the planet of fat females it was a beautiful night, the moon full and round and the stars twinkling as in the land of Fiore, were Fairy tail's own Titania and Celestial princess, both lovers enjoying a nighttime stroll together smiling and holding eachothers hands "Thank you Erza for the lovely dinner tonight" she said as the knight chuckled "Your welcome, though I think you a smige over did it with the desert and ordering a lot of Strawberry short cakes, I think I may had gained a bit of weight on me" she said guesturing to the bit of pudge on her belly and her ass being a bit bigger as Lucy blushed at that notion 'it would had been great if she looked more cuddle worthy and big' she thought as to their surprise a portal opened and an odd aura hand reached out…and dragged the two through before vanishing without a trace.

 **(Planet of fat females)**

Erza groaned feeling the feeling of soft grass on her as she opened her eyes and sawed Lucy as she gently shook her awake "Lucy…Lucy wake up" she said looking around at an odd jungle like area as her eyes caught a strange buffet table, that was long and filled with food as Lucy woke up and sawed where they were "Erza?" she wondered confused until she sawed the Buffet table "What on earth? Where are we?" asked Lucy as Erza looked around till her nose caught the scent of her favorite desert…Strawberry cheese cake as she drooled and went over and took a bite of the delicious food…but after one bite she couldent resist to eat as she started to rapidly eat and eat as to Lucys surprise her red headed lover started to expand all over as her breats grew tight on her dress, her ass grew round and big like beachballs and her stomach grew big and round like she was 6 months pregnet with multiples, and while most would had been discusted…Lucy felt aroused at how big her girlfriend is getting.

"Wow" whispered Lucy as unknown to her Bella, having grown bigger and fatter waddled stealthy next to her "You like that don't you?" she said surprising Lucy as she blushed at the huge Anthro Wolf-hyena hybrid who was eating a big cake as Erza paused in her eating and sawed how big she was and was worried "Oh no I am huge and ugly and ugg (Feels how tight her dress is) and this dress is so tight" she said as Lucy frowned and ran up to her and hugged her squeezing into her fat "No, don't say that Erza, you are not ugly you look amazing all fluffed up and big and *Blushes* well…I wished you can have a more padding so I can hug and snuggle with you that way" she said as Erza was surprised at her smaller girlfriend that she still loved her dispite all the fat on her as Hyna chuckled "this place is a paradise to grow big and fat and enjoy just female/lesbian love together and there will be no shame, me and my co creator of this amazing place made this place to be a place of freedom to grow and be big and beautiful" she said as Erza smirked and took a cupcake and gently pressed it into her lovers mouth.

"If that is so, then my little celestial star, I want you to be as big as me or even bigger until our cloths bursted off and we show our skin to the world" she said as Lucy blushed but at the cupcake as soon Erza and she started to feed on another as Lucy started to bloat out as her cloths grew tight and tighter the same with Erza as the two moaned in delight as there cloths soon ripped off their big flabby bodys as Hyna smirked at their enjoyment as Jeff came with Yourochi and Soi Fung side to side with him as he sawed the two fairy tail mages.

"Got some new girls to enjoy this paradise Hyna?" asked Jeff as Hyna smirked and ate some sweets as she bulged out "You know it I left you alone for too long and I think you deserve a bit of a cuddle with two more soon to be sexy animal girls" she said as Jeff watched Erza and Lucys cloths soon ripped off as they smiled "The sooner (Holds up two animal fruits) the better, though I wonder what lovely animals they will become?" he said as Yourochi purred "I hope the cute red head becomes a cat like me, I can have so much fun along with my cute little Bee" she said as Soi fungs wings twitched at that "Oh yourochi" she said as Jeff smirked as he snapped his fingeres and was dawned in a butlers uniform with two smoovies made of the animal fruit as he walked over to the two lovers as Hyna smirked and let him pass "Master" she said playfully as Jeff smirked as Erza and Lucy sawed him.

"Huh? I thought this was a paradise for females only" said Erza as Jeff smiled "Oh it is, me along with my co-host Hyna (Hyna waves as she eats some chicken) run this place together, and treat all of you like the princess you all are" he said serving the two smoothies "in return, all I ask is permission to snuggle in your fat folds and to feed you a marid of sweets and other delicious foods" he said as the Lucy giggled at his politeness as Erza smirked "well you seem polite and not the type to take advantage of girls, so we accept your hospitality (she and Lucy take the smoothies), but in exchange we want you to feed us later" she said teasingly as Jeff smiled at that as he watched them drink down the smoothies.

"Why thank you, though a bit of warning, this is a paradise for beautiful fat females…and sexy anthro females" he said as both mages felt a rush in there bodies as they felt there bodys covered in soft fur, as for Erza her ears became pointed and cat like, as her eyes became slaits as a long tigers tail grew out of her rump as she growled, as for Lucy, after growing beautiful blond-yellow fur, she grew a pair of Bunny ears and a cute little cotton tail on her big fat rump as Jeff smiled as Yourochi whistled "Dang, that is one fine tiger" she said as Erza had to smile toothly at the sinnior black cat as she looked at her girl friend who was a fat and beautiful bunny girl "Quite fitting for you Lucy, and quite cute" she said as the two smiled and then looked at Jeff "Oh Jeff" they said in a seductive tone as Jeff grinned.

Later the tiger and bunny were leaning against a tree as the wolf hybrid served them goodies and sweets to there content as the two lovers had sex with one another as Jeff smiled at that "I always enjoy a women with meat on there bones and a soft body to cuddle" he said as the two shared a look "Then why don't you come and snuggle with the two of us, hansome" said Lucy huskly as Jeff grinned at that "Oh you two are gonna so be spoiled rotten" he said as he put away his tray and took his uniform off as he pressed his body into the fatty folds of the tiger and bunny as he pressed deep into there breasts and fatty folds and inhaled there scent and sighed enjoying the softness of skin on his own.

Meanwhile with Hyna she was Yourochi and Soi Fung shareing food and enjoying sex with one another as Hyna enjoyed the fat females company, even enjoying some of Soi fungs hunny "you girls are really amazing, and great, It makes me so happy me and Jeff made this paradise" said Hyna suckling on Soi fungs Hunny "murrr you and master Jeff are really amazing ones to make this paradice for all females who just want to get fat and beautiful and be free to love one another" said Yourochi cuddling closer to Soi fung as they shared food as Hyna smirked _'these girls really are good, I better make sure the new ones are even on equal amazement as well…for you Jeff, I wont let you run out of cuddle buddies or never not feel unwanted anymore'_ she thought as she planned the next females to take to this paradice…and the next two to enjoy this paradice of fat and love.


	3. Chapter 3 Nami and RobinJeffs B day

Authors note: since today is Darkmachines b-day I think I will surprise him with this chapter of two pirate beauties under Hynas suggestion to fatten up and surprise the wolf god.

 **Chapter 3 Nami and Robin a b-day surprise for Jeff**

It was another beautiful day in the planet of fat females as four ladies and two gods were enjoying the clear sunny day as on Shifting goddess was in a private area a very plump 1200 in her real form, a black genderless blob with a skull mask with curved horns, a rib bones and four arms as they were baking something that smelled chocolatly and vanillily as they 'smiled' **"Ah what a perfect day to celebrate Jeffs birth day, the four anime girls are growing so well, 900 pounds each and good for cuddling…well or laying on their fat bellys and enjoying the sunshine…hehe I would but someone needs to get the cake ready for the party"** they said putting the large cakes in the oven to make **"and with that, time to get two more girls for this lovely paradise"** they said shifting out and returning to there descise though 1000 pounds of fur and fat as she squeezed her Belly "Well amazing that I can shapeshift…though side effects my real form gets fatter faster and it affects my discise form, meh its ok this place is free to grow big, and there is no shame to get really big *Grins michvously* more room to cuddle" she said waddling to the buffet and eating some more feeling her body swell up some more as she watched Jeff lay on his back on the growing Erza as the cat women purred enjoying feeling the wolf hybrid sink into her fat as the two watched the sky and enjoying the breeze as Bunny girl Lucy curled up near her lover enjoying the cool air as Hyna smirked "These girls really are special…now to add two more for my surprise, but what?" She wondered a she used her mirror portal to look for two more females as she stopped at the one piece world and sawed two beauties Nami and girlfreind relaxing together after a day of sailing as she smirked.

"Ooooh pirate beauties and they are in bikinis…oooh delicious" she said with a grin deciting take the two for her surprise for Jeff.

For Nami an infamous cat burgler of the grand line she moaned feeling as if she was rushed through…something, while at the same time feeling as if she is on something…soft, like a matress ' _ugg what is going on, why does my head feel like it's going through a hang over?'_ she thought as her eyes slowly opened and sawed that the mattress…was something black and squishy as the haze cleared and sawed Hynas skull face as it seemed to 'grin'.

" **Good afternoon little cat theif, or not so little after you and your mate eat the large cake I made"** they said surprising Namis as she looked around…she was on some sort of giant 1500 (Due to hyna snacking a bit on the pastries for the party) blob with four arms and a skull helmet) and a multi layer giant cake in front of them and what was worse Robin was missing "Where…where am I? And where is Robin?" she asked as Hyna looked at her as they snacked on a cupcake layered with buttercream **"The black haired beauty that smells like you? Relax she woke up first and I told her where we are, you defently have one smoove and understanding mate, especially after I offered her some cake, dam she got a good ass and chest growing, and secondly, this is a paradice for females to be in love and grow big and beautiful** *Leans close* **and enjoy being spoiled by an amazing male god who will treat you all like a princess"** they said as Nami blushed at Hyna as they touched her breasts **"Just think about it…your breasts a little more bigger (One hand squeezes her ass) your butt more fuller, or a soft stomach to cuddle on like mine"** they said as Nami blushed at all of that.

"I think you should join me " said Robins voice as Nami looked from Hyna and her face became really red at her lover, her now 500 pound lover, with a large ass tight against her bikini bottom, J-cupped breats barely held by her bikini and a large 12 month stomach as she ate some of the large cake as Nami blushed and felt warm in her pussy at seeing how big and beautiful her lover is and wonder if she can keep growing bigger as Robin smiled and wrapped her fat arms around her "smaller" lover as Nami smelled chocolate and vanilla on her lover as she looked at the cake "well…you feel more huggable and gorgeous as well" said Nami with a grin as she tried to take a slice only for Robin to take it with a smile "ah ahah, let me feed you my beautiful lover" she said as soon Nami felt herself be fed by Robin as she felt her body soon expand from the creamy cake and cream of the cake and grew as her ass expanded and her breats grew tighter and tight as her bikini felt stretching as her stomach grew big and round as Hyna chuckled **"well that is part one, and now I better remake the cake for part two"** they said slowly changing back into there normal form as Hyna went to a kitchen only she has access to.

With Jeff he felt he had a good birthday or a start of his birthday, as he snuggled in a full wolf on Erza as she allowed him to snuggle into her growing 900 pound Belly "I am glad you are enjoying it Master" she said as Jeff chuckled at that as for his birthday Hyna told the beautiful females to dress in maids outfits, and boy they looked amazing tight with those dresses on until after a good breakfast burst off leading to a day of sex and snuggles as he gave each of them a turn, with Erza being last as they laid and enjoyed feeling the breeze on there bodies as Erza rubbed Jeffs back.

"you girls…really know how to make a wolf god feel happy" he said as Erza smiled and rubbed a furry fat arm on him causing him to purr "Well Hyna said to make you feel special, so we all agreed to share you together and give you some one on one love" she said as Jeff chuckled "Got to remember to spoil you all later" he said rubbing into the furry fat folds of the red haired cat maiden "I think I will be happy to 'serve' you some cake, and even Hyna, even though she feels independency and wants to feed herself, I love to spoil her sometimes" he said.

"And you will only on your birthday" said Hyna as she pushes a cart to him with a large cake as Yourochi, Soi fung, and Lucy came smelling the delicious desert as side to side with the hyena-wolf hybrid were the two pirate girls close to bursting out of there bikinis as they smiled at there leader "So you are the infamous Jeff, you are cute…for a dude" said Nami "but lady Hyna did say that you are very gentle and love fat females" said Robin as Jeff gave a wolfy smile "Oh I do and after my birthday, I am gonna spoil you two rotten as I do with the other girls and even you Hyna" he said as Hyna just smirked and became her real form briefly before returning "Alright you lover wolf, let's eat and celebrate, we got two new girls and it is Jeffs B-Day" she said as the girls happily ate into the sweets with vigor and fullness as Hyna felt her body grow bigger and was now 1300 pounds and can feel her real form was growing faster as Jeff in his hybrid form leaned next to her as he whispered.

"Thanks Hyna, this is really nice of you" he said as Hyna waved a fat paw "I just did it because we are friends and you needed some love so I got you two new ladies to grow and cuddle with" she said as he whispered huskly in her ear "they are not the only ones I want…I want you and me to have some fun" he said as Hyna smirked.

Later at night in a clearing Jeff was smothered in the fatty folds of Hynas true now 2000 pound form as they used there arms to rub Jeffs back as he inhaled there scent as he felt Hyna rub his head making his tail wag "Gods you are so amazing and soft and plush" he said as Hyna chuckled **"Blame this real forms metabolism being too fast and well…heheh you are a real stamina demon to push me into this"** they said as they leaned against a tree so that Jeff and them can look at the moon and stars "We did good Hyna…we did good" he said as Hyna nuzzled there head on Jeff **"I know bro, and go to them…all of those beaufiful females and show how much you will love and care for them, I think I will open the way to the ninja verse, and take three cuties, one of them is the wife of the fox cutie"** they said as Jeff licked there cheek "hehe, I know you well, you are gonna turn him into his Sexy form are you?" he said as Hyna smirked **"What do you think?"** they said as Jeff smirked and pulled out a slice of cake as he smiled.

"Happy birthday to me, may this paradise never stop growing with beautiful fat females" he said as he ate the cake with a smile.

Authors note: HAPPY BD Jeff, enjoy as next chapter as Jeff one by one haves some fun with the ladies of the planet of fat females.


	4. Chapter 4 Jeffs fun with the ladies

**Authors note: My mind is slow at times, and I feel blanks, but for Darkmachines I will heal the hole Snakebit and Bladedraptor did, as now in the planet of fat Females as Jeff aka Dark will have a little bonding time with the ladies (Hope this will be nice and long and get you out of your depressive slump D)**

 **Chapter 4-Funtimes with the ladies**

A whole month had passed since Nami and Robin had joined as Jeff stood on a tall tree and watched the six fat beauties eat and enjoying having sex and bonding with one another, especially at how Nami and Robin had joined in and were practically naked and out of there tight tight bikkinis and now beaufiul furries as he smiled when the two pirate ladies decided to join the furry lifestyle

 _Flashback_

It has been a couple of weeks since Nami and Robin joined and the two beauties were growing big, close to 1300 pounds but still felt small and behind as Jeff sondered up to the beauties "Having fun my pirate beauties?" he asked as Robin gave a small smile "This is amazing and me and Nami never felt so alive and great enjoyment especially with how big *Presses her breasts* we are getting" she said as Nami was shown to be scarfing down a lot of food "I know and there is no rude guy to stop us and we can just grow fat and slobby as we want" she said as Robin smiled and rubbed against her fat mate as Jeff smiled "Well I am glad you are happy, yet I can tell you want something else" he said watching the two pirate beauties look at the other animal females with longing as he smiled.

"I see *reaches behind his back with a knowing look* you want to feel that primal urging the girls in the bodies of animals are feeling and get lost on and off to the urges" he said with a smirk as Robin gave a knowing look "Exactally and a wonder *Hugs and plays with Namis breasts* if my cute little cat theif will become a real cat" she said as Nami playfully slapped Robin as Jeff smiled and pulled out two smoovies with the animal transforming berry inside "then how about you show me those wild sides and drink this down and lets play" he said as he gave the drinks to the two fat pirate beauties as they drank them down and moaned in pleasure and pain as they felt themselves transform into there true…inner…beast.

"OHHHH, GEAHH MEOWWWW…" said Nami as she felt herself be covered in light orange fur as she winced a bit feeling her body expand a bit as a cute orange tail grew out of her butt and a pair of cute cat ears sprouted replacing her normal ears as she grew cute wiskers and her eyes became cat like. With Robin she howled a bit as she felt her body get covered in dark black fur as from her butt she grew two fox tails as she felt her sprout two fox ears as she howled and growled as Jeff smiled "A fox and a cat, beautiful and perfect" he said as Robin and Nami looked at one another and grinned as Robin kissed her mate "I knew it, and you are such a cute little kitty" she said as Nami meowed as Jeff smiled "I'll leave you two to adjust and get use to being animals, as I need to check on Hyna and the others" he said…however the two transformed ladies just gave glint and dragged him into there fatty folds to show there love.

 _Flashback Ends_

"That was the best cuddle sex I ever felt and it looks like they are adjusting quite well to this planet of paradise" he said as he took a deep breath in and then purred "oooh, that feeling *Grins* the primal female urge to want to have some fun" he said as he felt the tree shook as he fell into the fat folds of Hyna as he looked up at his cloest and dearest companion as she smirked "you can smell that…they want you Jeff, they want to have fun with you and you to touch and feel there fat, go…go and have fun with them and make them yours" said Hyna as Jeff smirked and gave Hyna a kiss "I shall, and afterwards…its your turn" he said before jumping off Hyna to meet with Yourochi, Soifon, Lucy and Erza.

Yourocihi 

The former goddess of the flash was content…and deeply happy as a lazy panther just enjoying the sun and a beautiful 3000 pound beauty, Yourochi was more than just content to sun and eat fish and fuck some of the beauties on this fat animal planet "This is the life" she said purring as she soon felt someone kneed her fatty fur and squeeze her fat plump ass "I can tell my beautiful sexy black beauty" said a male voice as Yourochi looked and sawed it was Jeff as she gave a kitten smirk as her body felt hot and just wanted to play with this gorgeous male "ooh you are such a flatter and wondering *Leans up and smothers Jeff into her giant breasts* if you are free since Soifon is making some hunny combes to share with the ladies here" she said as Jeff smiled "ooh good, I can make some good hunny goods from it" he said chuckling as he soon started to kneed and touch causing the panther to moan in pleasure as Jeff soon settled into a poise as he gently sucked and licked Yourochis sensitive nipples making her purr.

"you are so bad but cute" she purred as he smirked "I know" he said as the two soon settled into a cuddle session that soon evolved into a sex session as Youroci moaned "oooh I am gonna cum, keep filling me it feels sooooo good" she said as Jeff smirked "Oooh you love that don't you? Good" he said thrusting into her as she mewled and thrusted back as the two stamina demons played together as Jeffs grand strength managed to keep a hold on the fat cat ' _thank you being a god helping me out with this speedy cat'_ he though as all too soon as a white cum covered them, Yourochi fell asleep beaten by Jeff as he panted and smiled "that…was intense but amazing" he said as he used his powers to clean up "that was really fun, and now I got me a little hunny bee to have fun with" he said with a smirk as he went into the wooded area to find Soi fon.

Soi fon

Walking in the forest Jeff got a strong scent of sweet, sweet hunny and smirked "Oh, little hunny bee is making something for her cute kitty" he said as he went deeper and sawe Soi fon making hunny comes and filling it with her hunny dispite her girth as he smirked and laid in a bush washing the fat bee women work as her fat stomach and brasts bounced with each breath and her as cheeks wiggle as she grunted and worked and even tasted the sweet hunny as subconcusly she released a pehremone making her warm and filled with a desire…to want to have sex and mate, but not just from Yourochi…but with Jeff as while she still feels lesbian love for Yourochi…she wants to feel Jeff in her and she dosent know why…but she felt something for the kind god who made this paradise for females to be free to grow fat and she wanted to repay and show him how much she loved him.

However as she paused in her hunny making as she felt a long tounge lick on her as she turned "What on?" she started only to see Jeff in a wolf form chuckling "sorry about that, but you smelled so sweet and delicious that I couldn't resist" he said as Soifon blushed "Well, don't do that again and let me continue to do my work before I get imoble" she said as Jeff just teased and licked her nipples earning a moan from her "Stop that I am warning you" she said only for Jeff to continue to lick and play with her sticky body making her moan, more so when he started to gently grope her fat bee ass "you are so full of hunny…*wispers* how about sharing some with me" he said as Soi fon buzzed feeling Jeffs hot breath as they soon melted together into having sex as Jeff continued to lick all over her sensitive areas as at the climax…she passed out as Jeff chuckled and gently moved her into a better and less sticky possision as he smirked.

"She is deffently gonna be fun to be with, and I wonder if later she and Yourochi will love to have some fun together with me" he said chuckling as he returned to his humanoid form and wondered out (After harvesting a few jars of hunny to make some biskits) to find Erza and Lucy and have some "Fun" with them.

Lucy and Erza

I didn't take long for Jeff to find the two fairies as he watched from a tree branch the two of them eating and sharing food and remenesing about there guild Fairy tail and wonder if the other ladies will join as Jeff had a thought _'I wonder if those of fairy tail will love this paradise'_ he thought before he whipped the hunny into biskits using his powers as he walked up to the two females "Nice to see you two are growing more sexy" he said as the two faced him "Nice to meet you Jeff we are growing more bigger *Fiddles with her larger breasts* and I hope to grow as big and possibly beat Hyna *cutely pouts* no matter how Hard I try, she is always bigger then me" she said as Jeff chuckled and offered some of the hunny biscits which the two females at really fast due to the scent as he smirked "Well, even if Hyna is a lot bigger then you Erza, I think you are still amazing to me" he said kissing and licking the crumbs of the bisckit off her as she giggled as Lucy gave a pout wanting to join in as Jeff chuckled "Come on there is plenty of me to go around" he said as Lucy clapped happily with her fat hands and soon she and Erza smothered Jeff between there fatty brests and giant stomachs as he groaned happily at the warm feeling.

' _gods this feels soooo good'_ he said as he snuggled into the two fat fairys enjoying their scent and closeness.

Soon he felt his body being smothered into the fat oddly 3000 pound body of his friend as he sighed happy at all of the sex and connecting with the fat beauties of the planet as Hyna chuckled and rubbed her face on Jeff "you did good wolf boy, you did good" she said as she looked in the mirror portal for the next females whom will enjoy the palace of fat, but kept in mind Jeffs suggestion to bring more Fairy tail members to this planet…and a few souls who had passed on in other relms.


	5. Chapter 5 Hinanta and Naruko part 1

**Authors note: I blame those who hurt Dark that put him in depressive slumps…and now with a new chapter of the planet of fat animal females, I introduce Hinata and Naruto or now Naruko thanks to the magic of the planet, and now to Snakbit and Bladedraptor…not gonna say a word.**

 **Chapter 5 Hinata and Naruko Part 1**

It has been a month since Robin and Nami joined and became animals like the others, and in that month the ladies had grown very accostumed in body to 2500 pounds of beautiful fat and fur, and on/off allowed there instincts as animals to take over as they had sex or romped on each other as they were served by Jeff who enjoyed spoiling each of the lovely fat females silly. While his partner…well she showed domminace as the alpha size wise at 4000 pounds, of close to imoble, yet still mobile flesh as she and Jeff looked at a portal window to the Ninja verse as they scouered to find some new ladies to add to the planetary herem as Dark rested on Hynas large breasts as he rubbed his chin as he sawed Hinata and her husband Naruto as Hyna smirked "those two seem cute to add to this herem" she said as Jeff gave a look "Hyna, this is a paradise for females unless *Gets a light bulb* oh you are gonna use your powers to change him?" he asked with a smirke as Hyna deep bellowed laughed "Oh you know me so well, and I seen the Sexy Jutsu he used, he would make a perfect female and quite a beauty" she said as Jeff smirked "Plus it wouldn't be fair to separate the lovely couple" he said as he and Hyna used there god powers to transport the two to there planet…as Hyna used a power to make Naruto permently into a female…

Naruto moaned as 'he' slowly woke up feeling oddly grass on 'his' bare skin as 'he' leaned up however 'he' felt an odd weight on 'his' chest and wondered if it was 'his' wife Hinata laying on 'him' only to 'his' surprise it was a pair of volumpus breasts, a round C-cupped and bouncy and jiggly and sensitive to the touch like they were real "What on *Concentrates to try to cancel the jutsu* I cant change back!" he or now she said in surprise as she sawed a river and ran up to it and sawed her new body, her face was softer but still had her baby blue eyes and long hair and a cute 'soft' face and bare naked as she was confused "How did this happen? Wait what will Hinata say about this?!" she wondered as she hured a moaning noise as she ran to it and sawed her beautiful wife, bare and naked and slowly waking up as she kneeled down "Hinata? Hinata are you ok?" she asked as Hinata slowly opened her eyes and was surprised to see her husband in her sexy jutsu form, however she was confused as well.

"Naruto? What happened to you?" she asked as Naruko shook her head "Don't know, it feels weird but *Fondles* I have to admit it feels good" he said as Hinata blushed and have to admit her husband or now wife looked amazing in that female body "Well, do you know where we are?" she asked as Naruko shrugged and sniffed "Huh? There is food here?" said Naruko as the two lovers followed the scent and sawed a large table filled to the brim with food as there stomachs growled "Well, that is a sign I am hungery and I can tell you are as well" said Naruko as Hinata blushed as the two went to the table as Naruko tackled at the Ramen noodles like a man she is at soul as Hinata daintly ate some of the steaks and potatos as the two ate…and ate…and ate, and well it started to show on there bodies.

Narukos face started to puff out, along with her arms and legs as her breasts grew bigger and bigger as her chisled flat stomach became saggy and then firm and taunt as it grew rounder and to the ground as her ass grew larger and rounder that it nearly broke the seat she was sitting on, but still was growing really fat faster due to the Kyrubi stimulating the fat cells in her and rapidly growing her while Hinata was in the same shape as her wife however being polite she ate everything and grew bigger, as her impressive bust size grew fatter and rounder and her beautiful ass and stomach grew bigger as her arms and face, however she stopped eating as she hured a loud crack as the seat her 'wife' was sitting on broke as Naruko letted out a large belch that could be hured for miles, especially by two gods who shared a secret smirk, as she sawed her body and was shocked, but one look at her wife she had to blush at how big and…squeeze able.

"BURRRRP, ah that was so good" said Naruko scratching her larger Belly as she sawed her now M-Cupped breasts as she fondled it "Wow, never boobies this big besides on Granny *Sees Hinata who was blushing at her large wife* Damm you are looking good Hinata" she said as Hinata felt a massive blush at the compliment of her bigger wife as felt arosed at seeing her wife huge and wondered if she can grow even more bigger as she sawed a desert area.

"N-Naruko…would you mind if you feed me these sweets?" she asked as Naruko smirked "I will, but *Hugs her small fat wife close* In exchange I need to feed you" she said huskly as she kissed her wife in the lips making her blush as the two lovers got to the desert and sarted to eat and share it, however it soon lead to them squeezing and kissing one another as they continued to consume sweets and grew bigger and bigger until they soon fell asleep in there now 2000 pound of fat bodies as Naruko hugged his wife close as they fell asleep.

However looking over them, two Gods, one close to a large hill and one smaller and male as they smirked as Jeff took the dishes "I know that look and fine, Naruto makes a good women, but don't go and make it a habit to gender bend a lot of males here, we do have standards" he said as Hyna chuckled deeply and waved a hand "don't worry, only if I see they have a fine female form then they can come" she said as she took a big wedding cake and swallowed it whole adding it to her body as Jeff smiled "Good, now come on lets prepare the meals for these new beauties and let the others know we have new guests" he said as Hyna gave a nod and waddled off as Jeff smirked and looked at the two lovers.

' _normally I don't make out with a guy since I don't swing that way…but I think I may wait and allow 'Naruko' to settle into being a women and then, I will strike and show my role in protecting them'_ he thought as with a finger snap he refilled the table with lots of good fattening food and walked off to meet with his growing herem of fat beauties.

 **Authors note: well this is part one, the second part is how Naruko had gotten in tune with being a fat female as she and her wife met with the other fat beauties and Jeff and the two gain there animal forms.**


	6. Chapter 6 Hinanta and Naruko part 2

**Authors note: I may not be a miracle worker to publish two Fat female chapters a day, but I try to do it for Darkmachines to try to cheer him up and make him feel better, but I hope he enjoys part 2 of the planet of fat femals.**

 **Chapter 6 Hinata and Naruko Part 2**

It has been 2 weeks since Naruko and Hinata came to this odd planet and had gotten into enjoying the fat female life as Naruko really adjusted to being a women that according to her it made her feel closer then ever to Hinata and hopefully when his daughter Himawari came to deeply understand her, and for Hinata it made her happy to see her husband now wife a beautiful female as she tenderly snuggles each day into her wife as they continued to grow fatter and grow bigger eating the strange food a kind stranger seems to be making for them.

Now both 3000 pounds, not yet imoble, but fat and round as they were leaning against a tree, kissing one another "Heh, two weeks ago we lived a normal lives in Kolona, and now, I am glad to enjoy this paradise with you Hinata" said Naruko as Hinata snuggled into her fat wifes folds "I know my lovely vixin I am glad as well" she said as Jeff seeing this and seeing Naruko adjusted fully to being a women, decited to show himself as he stepped forward from the branches as Naruko sawed him and growled her inner male showing. "Who the fuck are you?" she said as Jeff bowed.

"My apologies for surprising you, my name is Jeff the maker of this paradise and one of the ones who had taken you here, though my co-host was the one who made you *Looks at Naruko* Female" he said as Naruko gave a look "Huh really? Hope I can meet him or her so I can both slap them and then smother them" she said as a deep bellowing chuckle was hured "That is the first time I got a positive from turning a guy into a girl" said a deep female voice as both Hinata and Naruko turned and sawed what can be disrobed as either a black tar like mountain or hill, with a bull skull that seemed to be smiling as the two could only be in pure awe at the figure.

"Woah" was the only word Naruko could say as Hinata snuggled closer to her fat wife as Jeff smirked "This is my co-ruler of this planet Hyna, and my alpha mate" he said as the two former ninjas were just in awe as Hyna smirked and picked them up in her fat arms laughing "You two are so, so small, a bit under weight then our other companions of this planet *Wispers* you'll meet them later *Outloud* but right now, I think we need to help catch you up" she said as she moved the two ninjas to her massive titan breasts and placed a nipple in there mouths as they soon started suckling as the thickest of cream started to flow into there bodies fattening there bodies and making them slowly balloon out bigger and plumper as the two wifes closed there eyes as they were lost in escasay.

 _Hinata: this…is amazing and Hyna-sans milk feels so warm and delicious_

 _Naruko: what is this feeling…is it like how babys are treated by there mothers…it feels so…heavenly_

That was what there thoughs were as they were dissolved into pure bliss as Jeff smiled at his large as a mountain mate as he went off to pick up some of the animal transforming fruits to make into a smoovie for the two _beauties 'I wonder if they will make beautiful foxes, or one a cow or one fox, but that is what makes this fruit fun'_ he thought as he got the fruit and blended them into a smoove smoovie as he went back and had to blush at seeing the larger former ninjas…both beautiful 6000 pounds and imoble resting on Hynas doughy giant stomach as Hyna sawaed her partner and gave a smirk looking at the resting females as Jeff used his powers to climb up on Hynas titanic belly "Very impressive and hot dog they are so big" he said looking at their massive bodys.

There breasts were massive and looked like they were filled with milk, there bellys plump and wide and there arms thick and meaty but that won't deny them hugging onto each other, even when asleep and squeezing one another in love as he gently tapped them to wake them up only for them to moan and just snuggle deeply into each other as Jeff smiled "well I guess I have to do it the other way" he said gently opening there mouths and pouring the smoovies down there throughts as they instinctively swallowed and soon both moaned in pleasure and enjoyment as they felt there bodys expand some more as they became there inner animal…

Hinata mooed and grew splochy black and white fur and cow ears and a horn as her stomach grew more bigger and mammoth as a pair of udders formed as a cute cow tail grew from her butt, as for Naruko, well she grew beautiful blonde fox fur and sprouted nine fox tails from her big butt and a pair of fox ears as she howed as the two woke up to there new transformations as they were in awe "Wow Hinata…you look *Has a hazy lust* beautiful and full" she said as Hinata chuckled "And you, my Vixin…are cute with those nine tails" she said as the two blobs that are animal furies started to deeply make out as Hyna and Jeff shared a grin/look "Go to them Jeff…go and have some fun on my Belly" he said as Jeff smirked "Glad to" he said as he went to the lovely females "I know you two are married, but I hope you won;t mind having a shared sex with me to strengthen the bond *smiles* I have a growing herem of fat animal beauties and I wonder if you two will love to join?" he asked as Naruko and Hinata looked at the half wolf…and wonder how it will feel to have fun with him as he gently rubbed and pinched them enlicing a moan as the two joined in slowly as they played on the fat titan that is Hyna as she laughed deeply alerting all the female animal fatties as they were surprised to see two new females playing with there alpha male on there alpha female leader as she smirked "we got some newbies girls, be nice and help them adjust to this beaufiul fat life and maybe they can share there bounties" she said as the other females were in awe as they climbed up there fat titan as Jeff enjoyed a good sex and releasing into the two females showing that he will protect them fully.

' _got some new beauties…I only pray that the council dosent see what me and Hyna are doing and over react…as usual'_ he said as he melded into his new loves as the other big and beautiful females watched happy for new people to join and hope they will be as beautiful as the fox and cow that joined this planet of fat females.


	7. Chapter 7 Arcee and Airacnid

**Authors note: thanks to an idea that Darkmachines gave me on a PM I am crossing…TRANSFORMERS! So thank you dark for that inspiration, as I start with TFP Arcee and TFA Aracnid as they are the first to join the fat planet, but first…a little arrangement due to being robots.**

 **Chapter 7 Arcee and Aracnid**

It was a cool and rainy day on the fat animal planet, however dispite the rain the fat animal females were enjoying the cover of the different parts of the planet. Yourochi and Soi fong were under a tree, while fat, were enjoying snuggling together as Yourochi had a fat cat nap resting and enjoying the cool air, the same with Erza and Lucy as Erzas cat like nature was content to just laze around due to the nice rain as her mate Lucy rested her chubby body onto her, as with Nami and Robin the two fat females were enjoing the light rain by being in it to cool off and wash off the left over food that was on there bodies and finally the new editions Hinata and Naruko as the fox lady covered her fat cow mate in her billowing and fluffy tails.

Up on his fat alpha that is Hyna, who was in her real form just letting it all loose in a mountain size as he smiled seeing all of them happy, but he oddly had a strange idea he got from looking in the portal window to the other worlds and sawed a race of mechanical giants called transformers and got an idea "this paradise should be open to every species of every type and not just human like *Opens a window portal and tapped his chin* Hyna I think we need to invite a few of those lady transformers here to our planet" he said as Hyna shuffled her fat face to look at him "Well if we do that you may need to make an area for them due to what I observed on there diet, its vastly different then ours" she said as Jeff nodded "I know and don't worry with our overworldly powers I can make a good field of there fuel sorce, Energon *Grins* with a little modification to make it sweet and fattening" he said as with a wave of his arms he made a vast field of energon crystals as he looked at the portal and subtily teleported the first two to join this planet of fat females as Hyna spoke up "you do relize due to there transformer nature you wont be able to turn those without a Techo organic form into a hybrid animal" she said as Jeff shrugged "Well…got to try something different" he said as far away he and Hyna watched how the two femmes will react.

Arcee (TFP version) moaned in a slight headache she felt like she was shoved through a Spacebridge as she slowly got up "Uggg, what happened?" she wondered as she looked around and sawed she was in some sort of forest area "Strange, was I teleported to a strange rainforest?" she wondered as her scans picked up it wasn't familiar to her, more so the atomsophere felt…relaxed and nurturing, which to her was strange as she walked through the forest on foot however soon she came to a large clearing that made her gasp in awe and amazed "My spark…" she uttered in perfect shocked surprise as she sawed a massive, very massive deposit of energon just jutting out of the ground awkwardly in every which way, and some growing out from each other.

Arcee was just amazed and in awe just stared as she felt something in her fuel tanks growl as she hugged it "Uggg, what happened I thought I refuled earlier" she said as she looked at the crystals and drooled and felt something she never felt before except when she was just a youngling, for you see when she was young Arcee had a bit of a habit of eating to excess, something she thought she outgrew as she grew older and into her teenage years as she dieted and exercised to get to the trim femme she is today, however seeing all of those energon crystals seemed to start something in her…more so oddly that she didn't even told her team about this deposit, she just plopped down on her aft and begain shoving crystals down her mouth with a reclklass abandoned though in her mind she felt this was wrong ' _this isn't right, I should tell the others about this, it could help the Autobots end the war'_ she thought, however it was quickly squashed as she continued to eat more of the crystals, however her gluttonus eating causing a big change to her slender frame.

Her midsection starting to bulge out, first into a small 3 month with twins tummy, and soon jutting out bigger and bigger till it looked big with four sparklings at 7 months, then it started to spread to her ass cheeks as they started to balloon out till they started to look like two large yoga balls and her small and perky b-cupped breasts started to balloon from a small B-cup to a bigger D-cupped breast as she slowly started to feel the strain on her armor as she paused to look at her body and was in shock surprised seeing how her normally slim body was now a pear shape look as she felt her body over, heck even her back was starting to puff out, the same with her arms and legs as she blushed at her appearance as she sawed her reflection in a not eaten energon crystal and was surpised her face looks softer and plush as she letted out a surprise and loud Burp as she blushed "Oh man that was me *looks around and fondles her bigger D-cupped breasts* Thank Primus no one can see me like this, I look so gross" she said as she soon went back to eating the crystals with a ravonus vigor as her body got more and more tight on her armor as her circits were slowly filled with a need to consume and eat as the energon turning to liquid mush in her body and spreading out and growing fat as she was just glad there was no Decepticons to see her like this.

However it was not to be as thanks to Dark not only transporting her, but also Aracnid, the spider bot in her beast form, though confused with the odd planet as she explored around…though trying to avoid the hunger she felt in her fuel tank as she hured Arcees loud burp as she followed the noise and had to hold back a laugh at seeing her rival now 1700 pounds big and fat and eating a large to her shocked optics, deposit of energon crystals as she continued to watch her rival eat as she decided to mock and play with her a bit as she scuddled over next to the fat femme and transformed to robot mode as Arcee paused in her binge and glared as she tried to get up but was struggling a bit as Aracnid chuckled "My, my, my someone is looking massive" she said eyeing Arcees fatter frame as Arcee glared at her rival "Shove it up your spinnerrets freak" she said letting out another big belch as Aracnid chuckled as she grinned evily "You better watch your tone, I could kill you now since you are so big" she said as Arcee normally would had something to say, but her mind didn't care but only focusing on the energon crystals.

"Normally I'd Reply, but I am a bit *Burps* pre occupied here" she said patting her massive stomach with a smirk as Aracnid felt a blush but pushed it down ' _though I had to admit the belly seems to fit her'_ she thought but only responded in awe that Arcee at raw energon crystals "Are you…SERIOUSLY EATING ENERGON CRYSTALS!?" she asked in surprise as she poked Arcees bloated Belly as she belched once again "What do you think?" she said with a exasperated look as Aracnid was amazed as she looked at her again "Is it that good even though it is raw?" she asked as she poked her adversarys impressively puffed up belly as Arcee just replied with a belch and a shoulder shrug as Aracnid chipped off a bit of the energon crystal without thinking about it and samples a taste.

However once it touched her glossa she felt an odd earisstable taste "you may be onto something here" she said as she chipped off a larger chunk and started to eat gleefully as she supported herself with her many legs and started to eat more of the crystals using her legs to alteranate between getting the energon, and propting her up, as Arcee went back to continue her feast, hoping to consume every bit of energon she can, if to just deny Airacnid the energon her self.

However as the half spider organic fed, her belly first started to swell to contain the increasing feast, doubling, tripling in size to feast as her many legs became a bit wabbly making her worry…more so as the energon started to spread into fat and expanded all over her body as her ass cheeks started to grow out thick and round, the same with her normally flat breasts as they jetted out making her armor tight, as she letted out a belch and fell on her fat thorax with her fatter legs spread out, as she resorted to the rare use of her now fatty arms, she started to shovel the oddly increasing pile of energon into her greedy mouth.

Meanwhile with Arcee, her entire Body was growing out and inflating with her feast as her stomach swelled pass her knees as her armor bursted off revealing her fat and bare protoform to the world and wind as she felt happy to be free, and oddly relaxed at being naked as she continued to claw and eat the energon close to her but after she letted out a massive burp causing Airacnid to pause in her binge as she watched Arcee continue to eat and grow as she oddly felt something arosed in her as she watched Arcees tubby arms pick up and eat the crystal, as her chunky legs rubbed on to gether making her butt bounce with each heavy step, along with her bouncing breasts as she blushed and continued to eat as she felt her amour grew tight and tighter until it bursted off leaving her bare and big as Arcee paused in her eating as she blushed seeing the fat spider as she sawed her stoping in eating as she waddled over to the fat spider as she gave a look.

"What do you want?" she said as Arcee shrugged "Nothing, Just admiring your body and don't you say anything about it being gross…it actually *Squeezes Airacnids butt* it feels and looks nice" she said making the spider lady blush as she adjusted herself to lay on her back along with Arcee as the two shared a look "Well…you look pretty good as well" said Airacnid as the two femmes blushed and slowly went to sleep, the food coma setting in as up in the Trees Jeff smiled at the two.

"hehe, looks like the start of a blossoming romance, however slow, but I cannot wait for the sparks to ignite, but I think they may need a little strength in the legs and arms" he said flying off to brew a potion to help them with moving and with Hynas help…save two black beauties from the afterlife to enjoy a new life on the fat planet.


	8. Chapter 8 Circci and Haribel

**Authors note: Thank you dark for the list and now I tackle two beauties you love in bleach Tia Harribel and Circci…and then maybe move to make two new fat stories, but either way, here comes some new beauties to the planet so let's have some fun**

 **Chapter 8 Tia Harribel and Circci**

It has been three weeks since the two transformer ladies were taken to the fat planet and in those two weeks of gorging on energon crystals that Dark always replenishes so they can feed on as the two soon got closer emotionally, and soon settled down to be lovers as Dark often watched them kiss and make out and have sex as they rubbed there big bodies together as he smiled seeing how growing fat broke barriers and created a new love as he left the energon fields to check on the other growing beauties, each pushing to 7000 of pure imoble fat and shuffling and feeling the animal urges, which didn't get super too far due to Dark having sex with them and Hyna, a alpha being close that they occasionally sleep and nuzzle into the alphas folds that they soon call her "Mother" much to her happiness as she wanted to have a lot of children making Dark chuckle as he enjoyed a good snuggle session on Hyna as he soon got off her and to thee ground as he decided after spying on them since Aziens ruling via there portal view…he decided to revive those beauties and give them a second chance on the planet of Fat.

It then changes to Dark, and a shrunken down, but has a beautiful and sexy pear shape body Hyna as Dark made a runic circle "Dark I hope you know what you are doing" said Hyna munching on a few muffins as Dark looked at Hyna "I do and with this, and a little bit of modification on the seal, we can attract potential beauties to join" he said as Hyna tapped a fat finger on her chubby chin "If that is the case *Bends down* let me connect to the pokemon verse, so that when certain pokemon come through the portal to the planet of fat, they turn into Pokewomen" she said as Dark grinned "oooh, sexy pokemon as human females, I love that, but the Poke girls who cross over will still be human?" he asked as Hyna nodded "Yup unless we give them the Animal fruit and they will become there inner pokemon, *Finish drawing* Ok its all done, and now *Embeds a bit of his power into the seal* let the dead rise and hopefully find peace in this paradise of fat females.

Pain…that was what it was feeling for two females who gave there all and there lives for a false god and the result…they died for him, but soon that feeling of pain was replaced with something else…a scent of grass and a feeling of warmth and the wavering scent of delicious food that smelled fresh and good as the two who were used as sacrifices woke up a they sawed one another.

"Lady Harribel?" said a revived Circci who recalled being killed as she sawed the 3 espada, in her released state but still beautiful and lacking her sword as the shark theamed espada looked at Circci "Circci? What are you doing here?" she wondered as Circci would like to know as well, especially since she recalled dying, the same with Tia, who had died for Azien, only to wound up betrayed by the man who gave her meaning as she and Circci looked around and were surprised to see a table of a full buffet of food as there stomachs growled.

"Guess we got hungery Lady Harribel?" she said with a smile as Tia gave a small smirk "I guess that goes with being alive, now come on lets eat" she said as the two ladies sat down to eat the buffet that is infront of them and started to eat, however once they started they just couldent stop as they ate like wild animals due to being revived, however for Harribel due to being a predador hollow formerly it was oddly ravenous due to shark instincts. However due to all of the eating it was starting to reflect on their fit bodies as there bodies started to grow out big and fat, as there stomachs started to balloon out, and there ass cheeks started to grow out, and there impressive breasts started to grow out…more so on Tia harribels already big breasts something that Circci took notice after she felt her stomach on her thickening legs as she paused in her binge eating and was shock.

"What the heck?" she said as he sawed her growing 900 body, but was more surprised to see Tia Harribel, who was just eating and eating until her seat broke but that didn't stop the 3rd espada as she continued to eat "Lady Harribel! Stop and look at your self!" Cried Circci as Tia Harribel looked at the fattened Circci and then at her fatten body as she giggled her M-cupped breasts "hummm, new life, and I wanted to get big and round *Smiles* good, as long as there is no sexxus pigs to judge us *smirkes and plays with Circci ballooning body* it can be fun now eat" she said as Circci was a bit nervous "I don't know" she said only for Tia Harribel to get into a commanding tone "As Queen I demand that we eat and grow and enjoy all this food" her shark instincts taking over as she then started to force eat the food onto Circci as the two started to eat and grow as soon Circci started to fall into the ravonus life style as in the trees Jeff was surprised, but figured it was because Harribel was half shark from her hollow form.

"As beautiful Tia is, I better tread carefully and cautiously" he said as he used his shapeshifting to look like a fat female version of himself, complete with a massive stomach, wide Double J-breasts, and a thick ass to hide he is a male as with a wave of 'her' hand made a plate of animal transforming smoovies for the two ladies as 'she' waddled over with them "Welcome to the planet of fat, a beautiful paradise ran by the creator and hostes Jeff and Hyna" 'she' said as the two new ladies turned to face 'her' as Tia harribel huffed "So its ran by a male" she said as Jeff smirked "a male that cares deeply for females and will never lay a finger to hurt him, or abandon a women in need, as I felt happened to both of you" 'she' said offering the smoovies as Circci took a glass, the same with Harribel as they looked upset.

"You can say that, a man whom we respected used us and then tossed us to the gutter like trash and now we are dead and growing fat in our times" said Harribel as she and Circci drank down the smoovies as Jeff smiled "well I can assure you Jeff isn't that person and he will never hurt either of you, just spoil you to your hearts content and show your true animal instincts as well" 'she' said as both Circci and Harribel moaned in pain and pleasure as they felt there bodies shift and change due to the serem as Circcis body got covered in beautiful purple feathers, as her feet morphed into two toed claws as her arms became wings of a sparrow as she felt her body grew slightly bigger and wider as from her fat rear end she grew three tail feathers as for Tia herribel, she underwent the most strongest transformation due to her sword spirit merging with her, as something primal and a desire to grow Titanic filled her mind.

Harribels tan skin started to turn a bluish grey color, as she felt a new strength come to her as her body ballooned bigger and bigger as her hands and feet became webbed with sharp claw like nails, as a large dorsal fin popped out of her thick back and two more fins grew out of her elbows. She grunted as a thick tail bursted out above her ass as it slapped around nearling mowing down some trees as her booty giggled as she grunted and ripped and became hungery as she at like a ravonus shark beast as a Swallow harpy Circcy and discised Jeff watched in awe, or in the discised Jeffs case, wetness as Harribel grew gills on her thick neck as her teeth fell out and was replaced by jagged saw like teath as she continued to eat.

"RAAHHHHHHH!" she yelled as she felt all instincts enter her mind as she grinned a sharkky grin and started to eat wanting to eat and grow and become a titan of fat and make this paradise her own as Jeff and Circci watched as Jeff lead Circci away and dropped his form surprising CIrcci "huh? Who are you?" asked Circci as Jeff gave a smirk "My name is Jeff the ruler of this planet along with the alpha Hyna, and while she is impressive trying, it will be ages before she can beat the alpha" he said as Circci was more confused.

"Who is the alpha of this place?" she asked as Jeff with incredible super strength carried the sparrow harpy to what she thought was a black tarry mountain only to hear breathing as a large figure with a bull skull looked down and grinned "Hello there newbie, and welcome to our planet of fat animal females" the giant female said as Circci was just stunned as Jeff chuckled at her reaction.

 **Authors note: Hows that? And to Darkmachines, thanks and I hope you review and enjoy**


	9. Chapter 9 Two metal animals

**Authors note: I never did this before…but two in one day, but here I go..**

 **Chapter 9 Two metal animals**

After seeing the massive titian that is Hyna Circci was just in pure awe at seeing her and just staired not knowing that she was being picked up and held to Hynas massive brests moaning a bit "you are so small, I really need a bit of help emptying my jugs and I think you will be perfect to get rid of all of this milk" she said putting a nipple into the stunned mouth of Circci as she instinctively suckled and soon as the creamy milk touched her tounge, and fell into bliss and slowly felt her body expand as she soon fell into blissed sleep as Hyna smiled enjoying the feeling as Jeff floated and had to grin at seeing the happy look on Hynas face.

"you are liking this are you?" he said as Hyna blushed "Ah shut up Jeff and maybe a bit" she said as Jeff then landed on Hynas Massive stomach "Though are you worried that Harribel will try to catch up and beat you in *Looks up and down at Hynas titaness blob form* well size class?" he asked as Hyna deeply laughed "maybe, but It could be fun to see if she can catch up to me *Grins with a sly look* I thought I may need a rival in this, now *Looks over to the area where the two transformer femmes were, now 8000 imovable blobs* hehe, I think you should introduce yourself and make them animals" she said as Jeff smirked and shapeshifted into someone that looked like IWA Drift but more cammo colored with a cresent moon birthmark under his eye "You don't have to ask me twice love, and give this new body a go" he said as he warped to the two fat femmes as Hyna continued to nurse her 'child' as she looked around the other animal females, minus Harribel as she smirked "well, I am the alpha and they are my children…"

Back with Jeff he had warped to where Arcee and Airacnid were and was surprised to see the 8000 pounds of metal billowing flesh just laying down and hugging into one another as he sawed them even nursing to add to there fat after eating so many energon crystals that all of the crystals had placed them in a drugged haze as they moaned for more food as Jeff walked up "You guys really ate it all up huh?" he said as the two hazed driven femmes sawed a strange ninja bot "Who are you?" asked Arcee in a deep husky voice as Jeff smiled "Just the ruler of this fat palace and just here to admire such beauties as you two had became" he said walking up as he rubbed there stomachs making them moan as Airacnid looked at the ninja bot "never seen a cute bot like you before" she said in a deep voice as they felt wet and escacy at being rubbed on there bellys as Jeff smiled "I am glad you feel that way, plus I noticed how you two seemed stuck being immobile and I am offering you two a way to become immobile, but it involves becoming an inner animal" he said as Arcee and Airacnid were surprised, but if it means they can now move and be able to have the strength to have sex and snuggle and have fun, then becoming an animal will be ok for them "We accept, now give the serem here" said Arcee as Dark pulled out a serem and helped pour it down there mouths since there arms were weighed down by there fat as they moaned and groaned as Dark quickly stepped back as he sawed that the serem was making them expand out.

Arcee stomach ballooned the most as she grew a pair of udders and her breasts became triple zzz sized as they started leaking something, and a pair of cow ears and a tail as a transforming Airacnid sawed as her ass cheeks grew bigger as her fat legs became a real spider legs as she gained four spider eyes as her breasts billowed out as she hissed as she felt her back spider legs plump up "god dammed a cyber cow? Hehe how much milk do you have sexy" she said as soon the two stopped and were able to now move as Arcee smirked and fondled her big fat breasts "Then how about a taste my fat spider" she said huskly as soon Airacnid grabbed a nipple from one of her udders and started suckling on the creamy milk making Arcee moan in delight as she emptied her milk into her fattening mate as the two new animals were in escasay and with the male close by…had a want as they turned to him as he smirked.

"well I need to form a bond with you two, so come on, lets have some fun" he said as he had an amazing group sex with the two metal madiens now animals as with Hyna, she was feeding her fat children as they all nessled on her fatty stomach, except for Harribel who was just laying in a large lake, bigger, fatter and filled with desires to beat the alpha to become queen alpha, however seeing her Hyna just smiled and just went to continue to eat and grow to make sure she can stay alpha and watch over these lovely beauties…and the future beauties that would come.


	10. Chapter 10 Mew and Mewtwo

**Authors note: I have to thank Dark machine for helping grow the "Planet of fat animal females" and giving a list of notable females to join this planet of fat and now we get our first Pokegirls, and be note…doing half of the ledgendarys are females, as we begin with a certien Mew duo**

 **Chapter 10: Mew and Mewtwo**

A month after the two transformer femmes got turn into animals you can say they settled into their new lifestyle of being fat animals and slobby but only to be licked clean by there mother and "Guardian Husband" Jeff who spoiled the two and made them grow as for Tia Harribel…dispite her hormonial shark like attitude she started to have feelings for the male demi-god and when she took a break from eating and had sex or allowed him to rub her fatty folds as she enjoyed his strong hands kneeing her fatty folds, as for Hyna, she settled in a large field to just become something to live on over time with how big she is growing, something she dosent mind at all as it made her happy to feel her children on her body resting or feeding on her.

All in all it was good on the fat animal planet, and soon two new females will join the sceen thanks to the seal Dark and Hyna made as it reached out and got two new females that were not exactally human…but thanks to the seal they will become part human…

The seal glowed for a bit before tranfering two female pokemon to a large area with many berry bushes filled with plump juicy berrys from the pokemon world, however these were not any ordinary pokemon, they were two of the ledgendarys Mew and Mewtwo, however thanks to the seal, they were also half female, albit naked.

Mew looked to be a cute Lolita sized 15 year old with short pink hair and cute cat ears and her long pink tail, however she had small breasts, and a light dusting of pink skin that was her fur. As for Mewtwo, she had a good supermodel figure in her 20s with a pair of plump b-breasts and her long tail and leg paws and light purple skin and long purple-silverhair to her beachball sized butt, and her horns poking from under her hair as the two slowly woke up, though Mewtwo woke up, she was surprised to see instead of her three digit hand, she sawed a five fingered human hand "What on earth?" she said as she looked down and sawed her human body and a short sleeping girl with pink hair and cat ears and a long tail just like "Mew?" she said as she crawled over and gently shook her awake as Mew mumbled something on berries and pancakes before opening her beautiful blue orbs and sawed Mewtwo as a half human and was surprised "wow Mewtwo you look so pretty as a human" she said as Mewtwo looked at her DNA donner "You're a human as well Mew" she said as Mew looked all over her naked body and pouted at how flat she looked compaired to Mewtwos B-cupped breasts "Moe, your chest size is bigger then me" she said as Mewtwo had to quirk an eyebrow at that as she used her human hands to touch her new breasts "I have to say this is quite unusual and peculiar, I never knew the human breasts were so sensitive" she said as she continued to touch and feel her new body as a bored Mew wondered off and sawed all the plump berrys as her tummy growled as she giggled "Guess I am hungery" she said as she picked a deliciously plump Pecha berry and started to eat it, however soon she felt a odd hunger and got another pecha berry and ate it, and another and another as she started to rapidly eat various berries, however the effect of all that rapid berry eating was starting to affect her tiny Lolita body as it started to get taller and less child like as her stomach started to jut out and grow rounder and plumper, her small butt started to mature and become womanly as her breasts grew from a tiny A-cup to a large C-cupped size, as Mewtwo sawed this and was shocked and used her psychic powers to pull the berries out of Mews hand who pouted "Hay why did you stop me?" she asked only to see that she was now the same height as Mewtwo much to her surprise.

"Wow I am the same size as you" she said as she looked down and sawed her breasts "WOW * Fondles them* I HAVE BREASTS!" she cheered as she giggled and seeing her fat body she giggled and played with them causing Mewtwo to blush at how the small cat now cat/human hybrid looked with her pear shaped body ' _what is this feeling…it feels odd like I want to feel what Mew is feeling'_ she thought only to feel the same fruit shoved into her mouth as she swallowed as she looked at Mew who was giggling as Mewtwo wanted to scold the little cat, but soon fell into the ensare of gluttony and joined Mew into eating the berries as the two feasted and feasted together as Mewtwo body soon felt the effects of growing fat along with mew as Mewtwos B-cupped breasts grew rounder and bigger growing to C-cupped, then D then F as her butt cheeks grew rounder and bigger to the size of Yoga balls as her stomach ballooned out to look like she was six months pregnet with tripplets.

However as Mew soon passed out from a food coma, Mewtwo was still awake as she observed her now 1100 pound body a she was amazed and curious at her figure, as she looked at her chunky body and even her big fat bootie and arms and legs as she even felt her cheeks which felt softer and plumper as she looked down at Mew as she laid on her back snoring her big breasts jiggling with each breath as she smiled _'as odd as this place is…I kind of like being fat and being half human It makes me feel…free I guess so that is the feeling of being so fat and big…and I want more of it'_ she thought as she smirked and used her psychic powers to get more fruit so she can eat and grow more bigger and bigger then Mew and then…well maybe belly bump the cute pink cat with her massive jugs or stomach.


	11. Chapter 11 Rika and Renamon

**Authors note: gonna push for the next females on the list Dark gave me, while at the same time work on my non-fat stories, as I now do the next anime…and its Digimon, and thank you dark…more so on two new fat story ideas involving pokemon and Digimon (though the digimon one I am a Andromon a full male one with lesbinic attitude tendencys who wants to start there own fat herem) but enough on that…lets get started.**

 **Chapter 11 Rika and Renamon**

In the town of Shenjuku a month after the insadent with Locomon, things were quieting down as the former ice queen of the Digicard game was walking down the street enjoying the day as she felt the presence of her digimon partner and closest friend Renamon as she smiled as her heart secretly skipped a bit as she felt an odd feeling of love for her partner that she didn't know how it started…maybe as they bio merged into Sakyuamon, or maybe it's how they had grew closer as the ice around her heart melted, but somewhere on the line…well she fell for her partner but she didn't tell her as she didn't want to look weird, especially with the species difference.

'I wish we can go somewhere were we can be together' she thought not knowing that Renamon felt the same way and wished that she and Rika can be together and love one another…however as if by fate or the power of the fat animal planet…the two vanished to the paradise where they can make love together…with a few perks.

Moaning Rika slowly woke up and was surprised to see she was in some jungle like area where she can smell the scent of food where she sawed a long table filled to the brim with a tone of chocolatly sweets making her secretly drool as she had a bad sweet tooth for chocolate growing up but repressed it and tried to figure out what is going on, but the scent of chocolate was too much as she sat down and started to scarf down the chocolaty goods sarting with the cake and then the cookies as she fell into a chocolity bliss of happiness that she deeply never expressed in public as she ate more of the chocolety sweets, however the more she ate the more her body started to grow from all of the gooy choclety treats, but more in her stomach as it ballooned in size as her flat breasts started to become B-cupped to mature C-cupped making her top strain and slowly become similar to a bra as her shorts grew tighter as her ass cheeks grew bigger and bigger until there were rips at the seams that were trying to push out as Rika suddenly stopped after she felt her stomach on her legs as she sawed her fat body and quickly got off the chair and away from the desert table with a gasped surprise as she took a look at her big fat body as she was just stunned and worried if renamon would see her this big.

"Oh I knew I should had resistaed *Gently folds on her larger j-cupped breasts that were straining on her top* but stupid chocoholic habits *Gets sad* now I am to fat, I wont be able to tell Renamon what I wanted to tell her *Sits on her cusiony rear* I love her" she said as she felt oddly a meaty paw touch her shoulder "you…love me?" said a familiar voice as Rika turned and was surprised to see Renamon, but the once thin and lithe fox was now as big as her, her breasts big and round, the same with her ass cheeks and belly, and her plump arms and legs, with her arms devoid of her gloves as Rika just was in awe at her partners size as she blushed and looked away "Ye-yes, I love you, you were the first person to be my friend and well I guess overtime it evolved into love" she said as Renamon had to smile and kiss her fury lips on her partner "you know something…I felt the same way, and I can see your look in your eyes, you are worried about your weight *heeh* well you said your mother kept holding and pressuring you to be skinny…well, she isn't here so how about you cut loose and grow as big as you want" she said as Rika smiled a real smile as she and Renamon went to the dessert table as Rika got some more cake "So how on earth did you gained so much weight? I mean you look to be 600 pounds like me" she said as she ate the cake and more chocoliety deserts as Renamon explained.

"Well I woke up not so far from your location and I tried to find you, however something odd happened and I started to gain weight like" however anything else she could say she stopped as she moaned in pleasure as the more Rika ate, the bigger Renamon got at the same time as Rika causing her to pause in her eating as she sawaed the fattening fox "What the? I ate and you got bigger?" she said as Renamon panted as she looked at Rika and wondered "If I got bigger when you ate then I wonder if…" she started before she got a plate of chocolate chip cookie and started to eat as Rika moaned and felt her body balloon as the fox continued to eat until with a loud pop and rip…her cloths fell off leaving her bare and naked as Renamon was surprised to see her tamer naked as Rika took a look at her bigger belly.

"I guess youg gain as well and vis versa due to our bond" said Renamon as Rika smiled "which means I can feed you and you can feed me" she said with a smirke as the fox digimon got some brownies and started to feed her tamer as they soon settled into shareing food with one another to rapidly grow and expand as inbetween feedings they touched and feel one another as they ballooned bigger and bigger to 2500 as they soon decided to rest into each others fatty folds as they ugged and had there first sex as Rika, her hair out of its ponytail long and flowing just beamed at her fat foxy lover, eternially greatful at how sexy her foxy lover is as they kissed and rubbed one another.

"I love you renamon" said Rika as Renamon kissed her bakck "I love you too Rika" she said as they nessled into each ones fatty folds as in a tree a certain demigod was watching and smiling at how two lovers can finally be free to love as he vanished in a swirl of leaves.


	12. Chapter 12 Shaak Ti and Aayla

**Authors note: For you Dark and to hope you can perk up and feel better and for Ojamarashu sakes D man, I hope you can re-read my tales to make you feel better, now then here comes the first two females from a galaxy far, far away…**

 **Chapter 12 Shaak Ti and Aayla**

It has been a month since Rika and Renamon had joined this fat animal planet and the two new lovers were enjoying every minute of growing fat by feeding one another and growing bigger and bigger as Rikas entire icy persona melted away and soon was replaced with a fat slobby love to eat and grow and just have sex with her fat and sexy fox mate as the other ladies…well except for the pokeladies, just fell into sensational forms of their animal minds, something Jeff and Hyna found amusing and hot as well as meanwhile the seal reacted and reached out to a new dimension…to a galaxy far, far away bringing to the planet two Jedi were being brought forward as the seal dictated they had the most potential.

They were alien females, but not any normal aliens, they were jedi, one alien a female Togurta and a high Jedi master a named Shaak Ti, the other a female Twi'lek named Aayla, who slowly woke up to the strange buzzing force like energy of the planet as they were surprised to see such a lush landscape all around them "What is this place the force feels really…peculiar in this land" said Shaak Ti as Aayla had to nod and agree "Agreed Shaak, it almost feels like there is a never ending hunger in this place and a strange warmth of love and…" she wanted to continue but she felt her stomach growl causing the blue skinned alien to blush a purple tint as Shaak Ti letted out a small chuckle only for her stomach to growl as well making her blush "I think sustenance is in order before we can explore this planet" said Shaak ti as the two Jedi wondered through the woods till they came to an amazing sight of a large buffet of food, all smelling fresh and warm and good looking that the two that while they were surprised at the buffet of food the sat down to eat, however once the food touched there tounges…they evaporated into eating as much as they can, though Shaak Ti was more mannerly to eat, Aayla just dived on in and ate as the two ate many delicious foods that the reconized came from Old Earth, burgars, fries, roasts, and baked fish oddly cooked to perfection, and the deserts of cake and cookies, pies and more they couldn't get enough.

And as a result they started to bulge out and grow that there stomachs started bulging, there breasts becoming more fuller and there asses growing that they can sit on them like a cusion as there clothes grew tighter and tighter, as there stomachs grew on there laps as in the tree Dark was watching in awe at the growing beauties…growing alien beauties with beautiful Red and Blue skin as he blushed watching there cloths get tighter and tighter as he tried to focus to keep his aura repressed.

"Dammned, The seal got some good ones…and thank our kin Hyna is to weighed down to see this and how I am looking at the two…and I hope I can be ready to be face smacked" he said as he hured a creaking and a rip as he sawed the two had there cloths ripped and the seats they were on destroyed as they were surprised at here fatter…now 1100 pound bodies as Shaak Ti felt a rare thing she ever felt when she begain her Jedi training…shame and embarrassment "What has happened to us? All that food we ate, we had grown so fat and almost worthless" she said as Aayla was upset as well as she lifted her bigger breasts "We let our guard down, but we didn't know this food would had made us so fat and big, it must had been a trap to from someone with a perveted mindset" she said as she reached out to take a piece of pizza only for Shaak Ti to slap it out of her hand "Don't, we need to stop eating the food here or we will soon become too big to move our use our skills or worst be captured" she said as Jeff decited to make his appearance.

"Hay now, Hay no, no one is here to kidnap or use you in a terrible way *makes two thickening Milkshakes* this is a paradise to grow big and fat and be free of worries and strifes and to become lesbians to have fun and enjoy one another and just *gently rubs the twos bellys in a soothing and happy way making them relax as they felt him through the force and was surprised at the power the force is feeling…a great power that is massive…yet kind and gentle and protective as Dark took note of what they did.

"You felt it didn't you? Then you can see I mean no harm and just want the females her to be happy and to enjoy this fat lesbian life, free of danger and strife, and for you two to finally be happy and not have to worry about dying or being kidnapped by the Seith *Gives the two the milkshakes* I sware on my life I will protect you" he said with a smile as the two jedi masters suddenly felt something from his aura…a peace they felt at peace and this land…there will be no judgment or cruelness, only fat and love as Dark got a plate of food.

"Tell you what, how about as a peace offering I feed you two and let you meet the other fat beauties that live on this island…and my alpha mate and see that we are all equal here and soon enjoy this life I hope we can all enjoy together" he said as both the now former Jedi masters were in awe at what the demi-god was sharing and as he soon started to feed the two beauties, they soon started to think that it may not be so bad to grow so big and fat and be free from the sith and more as they soon accepted being fed by Dark as he had to smile as he felt the warmth and aura from the force energies the two fat aliens were emiting as he purred at the feeling.

' _I am glad the seal brought them here, not only can I hide them and give them happiness…but *Blushes* maybe enjoy my weakness of colorful skinned women…thank our kin Hyna didn't hear that or she will never let me hear the end of that'_ he thought only to feel the brush of his friends mind in his mind

Hyna: _'I hured that you devlish lover'_ she said in a devish tone as Dark gahhed at that as a bit of a distance away the giant titaness just laughed bellowly at Darks reaction.


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors note: And now once again for Dark to help him be picked up…I give you the 13** **th** **chapter and Rikas initiation into a true fox girl, and let our two alien Jedi join the animal fun.**

 **Chapter 14 Rikas transformation, Digimon and pokemon meet! A Fat alien cow and Pig**

For Both Mew and Mewtwo, they were in bliss of happiness of just eating berries and any poffins and Pokepuffs or pancakes Dark made and brings to them and growing fat as they leaned there bigger fatter 4000 pound bodies against a tree as they used there psychic powers to move around due to there weight and growth as they wondered around "This is the life huh Mew" said Mewtwo as she used her psychic powers to stuff her face with a few berries as she passed by and ate them as Mew giggled as she got on her fat chubby feet and keeping her psychic powers to help her move waddled forward as her gigantic butt swayed as Mewtwo blushed as she enjoyed seeing the formerly tiny Mew now a mature looking women waddle her big but and seeing her now giant four z-breasts waddle with each step Mewtwo had to blush as she decided to mimic the cute pink cat and waddle next to her "I guess you are having fun, I for one glad we came her, being half human is quite enjoyable and strange" she said as Mew had to giggle "Agreed, plus I get to be an adult a big adult with *Plays with her large breasts* breasts" she said as the two pokewomen soon came to a clearing with a buffet table of chocolates and chocolate goodies as Mewtwo was confused as she studied the chocolate buffet.

"Strange, I wonder why there is a buffet table filled with chocolates?" she wondered as she caught sight of something that smelled like a berry, but wasn't as she recalled one on of the trips Dark came to see them, he told them of an animal berry that turns normal person into there inner animal as Mew used her fatten tail to poke her "Mewtwo look over there" she said as Mewtwo turned and was surprised at the sight, standing infront of them is the imoble form of Rika Nomica, her hair down to the ground and just 6000 pounds of pure imoble fat as she was leaning on a rock moaning in happy pleasure as Renamon fed her off her belly chocolate pastries as with each feeding the fox digimon grew larger as the two pokewomen sawed this until Rika turned and sawed the two.

"Who are you two?" asked Rika as she tried to lean up against the tree but her massive tits were holding her down as Mewtwo used her psychic powers to lift her to lean up "My name is Mewtwo and the pink girl that is playing with your fox friends belly is Mew, we were pokemon until we came to this odd planet and now we are known as pokehumans" she said as Rika gave a cute chubby face smirk "My name is Rika and this is my partner Renamon, though now she is just being my feeder since I am stuck being imoble due to all of the eating I had done" she said as she looked at Renamon "How is it you are still moble?" she asked as Renamon shrugged her fat shoulders "I don't know but it maybe because I am a beast and have a lot of strength in me dispite being close to 6000 pounds like you" she said as Rika moaned "I wish I can be a fox like you Renamon, that way I can move and we can re have sex together, I miss that, especially with wrapping my arms around you" she said as Renamon smothered her face into her gigantic breasts.

"I do to Rika, and I miss those snuggles and hugs as well" she said as Mewtwo looked at the odd animal berry "I think there is a way and it can happen once you eat this berry, you will become your own inner animal that fits you, maybe there is a good chance you will become a fox or fox like digimon" she said as Rika shared a look with Renamon as Renamon smiled and patted her arm "I would still love you no matter what shape you are in, so do it so we can have sex and feed one another again" she said as Rika smiled and looked at Mewtwo "Let me have it Mewtwo" she said as with her psychic power she flicked the berry into Rikas open mouth as she chewed and swallowed it down as she felt something all over as she roared as she felt her body change.

Her hands became paw like along with her feet as her belly and butt started to expand as from her but she sprouted a fluffy fox tail as she sprouted yellow fur and purple marks on her cheeks as her breasts also expanded as she gain a pair of fox like ears as she howled and released a strong energy that also affected Renamon as she digivolved into Kyrubi mon, however very anthro like as she looked human as both Rika and Renamon or now Kyrubimon shared a look as they smiled "You are amazing" said Kyrubimon as Rika smiled "you do to Rena *wraps her fat arms around her* Now come here" she said as the two smothered in each others fat and belly bumped and played together, as Mew and mewtwo felt something and wanted to have some of that action as well…but with each other as the two fat pokemon went to a private fieled and started to squeeze and play with there folds as the four beasts just were happy to be fat and together in love and only want to eat and grow and be lesibans together.

Meanwhile with Dark as he took a break resting on the mammoth body that is Hyna as she was suckling on a creamy drink to continue growing as he looked up at the two moons that make there fat planet as he sighed "many fat females here on this lovely planet, and now two jedi masters are on this planet *Looks at hyna who is lazully looking with her yellow eyes as if communicating with him as he smiled* Hay you felt it to they are tired of the war there galaxy is going through and frankly I am glad that what we made is in a separate dimension to keep them all safe and that is all that matters *Sees Hyna gesturing with two new straws of her drink as Dark smiled * heh want to see me push them to be imoble and big before releasing there inner animal? Fine *he takes the straws and snaps his fingers to make the same container of creamy liquid as Hyna gave a michivous look as Dark blushed* SHUT UP! AND STOP TEASING ME FOR MY SKIN FENISH! *looks embarrassed* Its not my fault I find tose with exodic skin that are fat and squeezable beautiful *Blushes* its not a Fenish its respect" he said as he teleported off to meet Saak Ti and Aayla and blushed at seeing the two jedi warriors really pigging out and now just beautiful blobs of 3000 pounds of red skin and blue skin as he calmly rolled the container of sweet liquid to them.

"Hello beautiful ladies" he said as Shaak Ti and Aayla smiled seeing him "Hello Dark, its nice to meet you again, though I am curious at that strange container" said Shaak Ti as Aayla smirked "Is that milk cream in that container?" she asked as Dark smirked "yup, loaded and fattening and delicousness and set to get you to be like everyone else here, imoble…before *shows a liquefied version of the animal fruit* the wild comes free" he said with a grin as Aayla was excited but Shaak ti was a little apprehensive as Dark took note of it as he placed a hose in Aaylas mouth as he gently squeezed her breasts "it will be fine, becoming an animal, but trust me it's a real "Leave your problems behind feeling, once you are an animal you are fully free" he said as both Jedi masters gave him a look and smile as he placed the hose into Shaak Tis mouth as he set the dile on the machine as he slipped a animal fruit in the bottom blender.

"Now I set this to get you to 10000 Pounds and once that happens, the juices of the animal fruit will be released and you two will turn into your inner animal now LETS GO!" he said activating the machine as he watched as pounds upon pounds of the milk cream flowed into the two alien beauties making them grow bigger and bigger as Dark had to grin at seeing them grow, as soon the two reached there designed weight…and then the real fun begain as Dark sawed Aalya belly grow a fine set of Cow udders and a cute little cow ears and tail as Shaak Ti-Grw a cute piggy nose and tail and ears as Dark had a nucular blush as the two alien females with new strength with there animal bodies…started to have a bit of fun as there animal instincts dictated as Dark blushed so deep.

"Wow *Feels Hynas presence in his mind as he got a tick mark* US DAMM IT HYNA!" he yelled as the nearly continent sized Hyna laughed so loud the planet shook.

 **Authors note: Dark…thank you for the challenge as we see Hyna and Darks love like lovers/Love like siblings relationship and if you are reading dark be for tomorrow as I am going to the dentist so I will give more and make more for all fat lovers out there**


	14. Chapter 14 Tres Beastias

**Authors note: thanks to dark I have a new chapter and more to come on this planet of fat tale as Harribels fraccicons come, and learn what happened to there mistress…but first on Circci**

 **Chapter 14 Circcis ascension, the Tres beastias**

For Circci wonderwrich, becoming apart of a planet of fat large women who became Anthro…well that is a big surprise for one who once uptained beauty or belived in beauty above all else…however since being here she had learned to slowly well…accept becoming super big and fat, more so when she became a Sparow harpy and that felt amazing and well…fitting for someone of her former beauty, now girth, even though she cannot fly, she can still enjoy the feathers that are on her body. However lately truth betold as she ate and grew she felt as if Hyna and Jeff were…well spoiling her a lot more then then others, such as Jeff spending more time with her when alone and feeding her, or Hyna keeping her close to her mammoth sized breasts and feeding her the milk from them as she felt her self grow bigger and taller as the cow/bull skull four armed Creature until she felt herself be half her size making her confused more so at Harribel whos desire to be bigger and beat Hyna kept glaring at the sparrow harpy prompting her to stay close to the goddess like mound and staying on her Belly as Hyna sawed her curiosity and concern and decided to admit why she kept spoiling and keeping her close.

"You see me as what? You and Dark sama?" she said as she and Hyna shared several large cakes as Circci was on Hynas Mountian sized Belly "As an equal and a second alpha female to join me at this point of size *pads and kneeds her massive stomach and tits with all four of her arms* though a class for that will be called a Demi goddess, since I am still a god here" she said moving an arm to eat the cake and swallowed it whole as Circci while 100,000 pound due to the feasting and drinking from Hynas breasts and becoming giant was fun, but does she want to reach the size as the alpha and become a "Demi-Goddess?" she questioned her self as hyna leaned up and looked at her "if you become as mega big as me you can beat Tia Harribel who I can see with a lot of dedication and desire is growing bigger by the day" she said with a smirk as Circci gave a look "I am in make me into a mountain" she said as Hyna smirked and polished off the pastries and lifted her large breasts "Then put your mouth on my breast and I will do the rest" she said as Circci obeyed and felt Hyna squeeze it as she felt her milk flow into her as she soon felt her body balloon and grow bigger and bigger as Hyna bellowed laughed "Don't stop sucking until you get as big as me!" she laughed as Circci closed her eyes as she felt her self shot up and grow, fatter, taller and well…bigger.

' _this…is what I really want…to be so big and imoble that I don't want to stop growing'_ she thought as Hyna gently pushed Circci into her fat lap as she continued to nurse her watching her now "Demi god" daughter grow as she smiled deciding that if Dark and she agree, they will chose others who will join to be mountain or continential size and just be spoiled by a goddess who can still always move no matter what size she is and spoiled with sex by there shared beauties and also in her mind…tease play with Harribel and seeing how far she will grow as she felt her first 'daughter' grow soon close to her size, but shy a bit smaller then her as Hyna nuzzled her small daughters head as Dark sawed this and felt wet "Good grief Hyna must you always spoil me so much" he said.

Meanwhile the seal reacted and brought three new beauties that were connected to Tia Harribel, her Fraccicon the Tres beastias Mila Rose, a beautiful dark skinned amazon like women with a mane of wild hair like a lions, Apache, a beautiful but sharped tounge lady with hemogenic eyes and finally Sun-Sun, a classy lady with a civilized tounge as the three woke up together in a strange land, near a large lake, though Apache woke up first "UGGGG, my head" she grunted and groaned only to see that she was awake in a field of lovely wildflowers near a large lake, however strangely the normally irate girl felt a sense of calmness and relased a small sigh as she felt mentally at peace as she looked around…

*Cue a groan and grunt of discomfort confusing her*

"Huh?" she wondered as she looked down and sawed she was stepping on Mila-roses impressively large breasts causing the lion women to wake up "APACHI! Get the fuck off me!" she yelled as she threw her rival off her making Appachi fall back as she felt her butt land on something as she looked back and sawed she was on top of Sung Sun as she glared at her "Get your fat ass off my face!" she growled pushing her off as Apache stood up, the same with Mila rose and Sung sun as all three looked around as Apache noticed something.

"Holly cow you two are naked!" she yelled as Mila rose and Sung sun were surprised "What the heck? Did someone take us when we were asleep?" said Milla rose as Sung sun was shocked "What happened? This place is very strange" she said as the three hured a munching nose confusing the three as they wondered to find the sorce of the nose as they came to a lake and was surprised to see a large blond-grey skinned blob that is a shark women that was eating a pile of food however getting close they sawed to there shock…to be there mistress tia harribel

"Mistress…" stuttered Apachie as Mila rose and Sung Sun were also deeply stunned at what happened to there mistress "what the…what the fuck happened to her?!" yelled Mila rose as Sung-Sun was just to stunned to speak as Tia herribel just turned to see her former Fraccicon…however to her mind that is drugged with food and her shark instincts and accepting of her fat body, she just sees thin females weak and pathetic "How small…and not worthy to be my feeders and hand madiens, get out of my sight" she said causing the tres beastias to turn to stone (Metaphorically) as Tia raised her fat booty/tail and slapped the lake water and splooshed the three, something Dark noticed as he was delivering some food to Yourochi and Sui fung and frowned _'just because she is becoming a giant beast, dosent mean she needs to be rude'_ he thought as he sawed the three tres beastias go to the buffet that is a distance away from where Harribel is as he watched them drown there sorrows in food and soon…there bodies started to grow and be affected as he watched as there tears disappeared as they soon became lost in gluttony to forget the scars of what there mistress said as Dark watched them balloon out growing bigger and wider as there breasts grew larger, there asses grew round and soft and there bellys practically reaching there laps as there seats broke, all three members of Harribels fraccicon 2000 pounds of fat and a pure blob as they entered a form of a food coma…and passed out on one another as Dark felt a little guilty for the poor girls as he walked over and placed a telepathic message in them.

"I know what your mistress said was cruel, but don't worry, I can help you adjust and become what Harribel wants…big fat and beautiful babes with sexy animal features" he whispered as the tres besatias felt something churn in there hearts…and its to become big and beautiful for there master and mistress and to serve her again, but as big fat sexy slobs and close to lesbians as Dark smiled as he knows he has to help these three become the best servents for Harribel, the shark lady of fat.


	15. Chapter 15 Birth of the fat Tres beastia

**Authors note: For Dark, I give the next part of the tres Beastias, as they take the next step into becoming…beautiful animals that will serve the shark of fat Tia Harribel**

 **Chapter 15 Birth of the Fat Tres beastais**

It has only been three days since Apachi, Mila rose and Sung Sun came to the planet of fat animal females and after being told how ugly they are they started to gorge themselves on food to null the pain, but had actually fallen into the psudo ways of the animal planet as they ate and ate and grew as Dark watched them grow to close to imoblity with a vigor to be worth something to there mistress as Dark sat on a tree watching the three beauties grow…and mess around laughing and touching there growing bodies laughing, though they still fought like cats in heat, which Dark can smell at times that they want release…deep release that they were reserving for one person.

' _looks like it's close to almost time those girls want to be animals, then lets let them be animals but first I better introduce myself'_ he said walking forward to the bare and beautifully 3000 pound tress beastias as they sawed the hansome Demi-god as they felt so self concus at there bodies until Dark raised a hand "be at peace ladies, I am a man who dosent care how a female looks, even if they are fat *Smiles* in reality I think it makes them more sexier to hug and play with" he said with a smirk causing the three to blush as Sung sun had to giggle "well, its quite rare to see a male who treats women of any size kindly" she said as Dark shrugged "What can I say I Always love a women with padding all over *Looks at Mila rose and blushes* and shame I have a bad weakness for tanned beauties" he said as Mila rose got a nucular blush "OI watch it perve" said an aggressive apache as Dark shrugged "girls say it but your faces speak another story, mores so that you three want to be useful to Tia Harribel" he said as the three shared a look of desire as Dark smiled.

"Well there is away, but you need to be half of Tias size and I can help you, just don't tell her I cheated on you three" he said as in a finger snap he made a strange feeding machine appear filled with a golden liquid that was Sun fungs hunny as he got three hoses as the scent of the sweet hunny made the three ladies drool in anticipation "Now this will get you to really grow to close to Tias size and *Holds three animal fruits* and these will make you three your inner selfs, now *puts the hoses in there mouths* are you three ready?" he asked as the tres beastias were, all for the sake of being with there mistress Tia Harribel as Dark smiled and activated the machine…

Back with Tia Harribel, the shark women was pure 20,000 of fat and blubber but still can move due to a deep bellowing desire to beat Hyna at her own size gain as she felt herself mocked for being so small compaired to the mountain of black tar like fat as she growled as she soon found that dispite her growth into a giant, it is slowly becoming harder and harder to see pass her big breasts filled with milk as she growled "Slaves…I need help or anyone to warspip and love me and feed me!" she bellowed as she hured thud like noises as she turned and was surprised to see her former fraccicon…however close to her size at 11,000 pounds though and very animal like, Appache, a beautiful deer with brown fur on her breasts, ass and pussy and beautiful horns on her head, Mila rose a gorgeous lioness her hair more long and beautiful like a lions mane and beautiful golden fur and a long lioness tail and Sung Sun was now a beautiful naga women with her larg ass now her fat tail and her now scale like skin covering her larger breasts and stomach as her eyes were slainted and snake like as the three waddled close to there mistress in a haze of want and release as Haribel was surprised at seeing her Fraccicon so big and fat and…beautiful as her hunger subsided as she felt her Fraccicon care and fed for her and washed her body as Harribel purred.

' _yes my loyal fraccicon…you three will do nicely as my herem of slaves and soon I will be queen and not Hyna'_ she thought but right now…was just lost in being spoiled as meanwhile On Hynas belly Dark spied on the shark women as he smiled "this is gonna be fun Bella, very fun and enjoying our new daughter as well" he said as he turned and sawed Hyna and a enormous titan sized Cricci sleeping together with two of Hynas fat meaty arms hugging her 'daughter' close as Dark chuckled at the sight as he decided to play with the other beauties as his alpha and daughter rested as he knew change will happen and it dosent matter, so long as the females here are happy and enjoying there fat life, he can be at peace and happy.


	16. Chapter 16 Medusa and Aracne

**Authors note: A new chapter to the planet of fat animal females, and after we get two certain soul eater witches fatten up and animal fied, I am gonna try to get my pokemon fat story into a swing of many chapters as this, and Dark…I am not abandoning**

 **Chapter 16 Medusa and Arachene**

It has been one month since the Tres beastias had became fat and sexy animal anthros in service of there Mistress Tia harribel, and had soon became her loyal servents to feed and clean and have sex with her when she demanded release as the three beautiful females fell into the pattern of love and lust as Dark happy for the new females, had fun with his "Wife" and "Daughter" Hyna and Circci as he used his powers to grow to giant size to have sex with his beautiful alpha and to fondle and play with his "Child" making her laugh in amuzment as he was happy to be surrounded by fat beauties and wonders who he should choose to make into a Demi god next.

However any further thoughts were inturupted when he felt a brush of mad darkness enter his mind as he narrowed his eyes "Something is coming, Hyna I have to go check it out" he said as Hyna kissed her fat lips onto his "Be safe please" she said as Dark smiled and warped away to the strange location as he sawed two unconcus bodies of two familiar witches as his eyes narrowed "Medusa and Arache Gorgon, I recognize those two" he said as he recalled when he and Hyna were just young godlings, the Gorgan clan tried to cut the barrier into there world and had killed his mother before his father managed to land a critical blow on them and sealed there memories of there home.

Seeing them he grinned evily as he had a good punishment for the two, and glad that they were on his home terf as he snapped his fingers he placed the two unconcus bodies on a table strapped down and created a fattening jelly and peanut butter solution and placed a hose in there mouths as he smirked and whispered "I am gonna make you two so fat you wont move, as punishment for what you had done to my parents and our home, this is your punishment, to be fed and love the females here and to continue to grow" he said as he soon activated the machine turning the machines dile to a certain amount before he got a michivous look and turned it up to 50000 pounds as the formula flowed into the two dark witches and started to affect there frames.

Medusas normaly petite frame started to bulge out and grow as her tummy started to expand from a basket ball to beach ball to bigger and bigger as her flat breasts soon ballooned out bigger and wider and her ass cheeks ballooned out in her tight outfit as Dark watched and hured the beds he made creak under the growing strain as he sawed her outfit grow more tighter as he turned and sawed the same to the beauty Aracne as her beautiful dress grew tighter and tighter causing the spider witch to wake up as she was surprised to see her widening body as Dark sawed her as she gave a look stating "what is going on?" as Dark chuckled.

"Well, call it a bit of revenge for what you did to me and hynas home in persuit of our power and for what you did to my mother and later my father with that wasting curse you placed on him, all in the persuit of power and greed, but don't worry, this planet of fat can make you and Medusa into beautiful fat animals and slobs, well…with a little modification that you wont remember to well once I make you two into a animal" he said with a rare form of sadism as he watched the two witches cloths burst off as soon the beds followed cracking as Aracne was royally mad but as she grew bigger and bigger something in her mind changed…slowly she looked at Medusa filled with love and lust and a desire…to grow bigger and rounder, as Medusa slowly waking up was surprised…but her scientist mind was curious to see how far this can go as soon the two beauties were 50000 pounds of blobby fat as the machine stopped as he looked at the two.

"Now…you two are fat now and I hold no revenge regrets on making you two that way, you two had done horrid things and well…the road to redemption means sacrificing something you like and in both of your cases, your beauty, however this planet is accepting more so *Shows two viles of ferminated animal fruit* when we let the animals play" he said as he poured the animal serem down the throughts of the two witches much to there surprise as they felt there bodies tingle as Arache moaned.

"This…this feels so amazing like explosion of sensations" she said as she felt her lower half become that like a spider as her stomach, and new spider butt grew as she gain two more pairs of eyes and sharm mandibles as her breasts also grew out and lacicaded milk that Medusa had to blush about as she felt her legs seem to fuse and become a fat dragon tail as she soon gained snake like features and a hood of a cobera as she felt her body expand and become more fuller as she was covered In scales as she hissed and had to smirk.

"this is quite fascinating, and I think will make quite a experiment to do as well" she said as Dark smiled "Just be careful not to experiment with the females here and you can stay as long as you want and eat as much as well and have fun" he said as the two witches made there way to explore the land before setting into here new fatty life style roles as Dark smiled and looked to the sky ' _mom…I know what I did was "Unethical" but to me, becoming fat is better then killing, so I hope you approve for what I did and I hope you are watching out for me and hyna up there'_ he thought as he felt a small brush through his body as he smiled and went to check on his alpha mate and daughter as a female in white watched over him.


	17. Chapter 17 Mei and Tsunade

**Authors note: well Dark suggested and now I am adding to the planet of fat Mei and Tsunade as these two sexy leaders grow big and round and amazing!**

 **Chapter 17 Mei and Tsunade**

If one can say having two sworn bad females in the paradise of fat Dark would had kicked said females out, but being who he and Hyna are decided to fit the punishment for the newest females who had caused damage in there younger youth…and that is to fatten them and seeing them slowly enjoy this new fat life placed a smile on Darks face as he looked at Naruko and Hinata, both bigger and so enjoying there animal forms as he watched Naruko suckle on her wifes milk and decided on the next two to be "Demi gods" before he uses his power to get two certain beauties from there dimension to fatten up as he teleported to the two lovers to tell them the good news, as the two were shocked to be a understatement.

"You want us to be as big as the alpha?!" said Naruko as Dark taking the two onto Hynas gigantic belly nodded "yes, you two were selected to be as big or close to big as my Alpha wife and to protect all the females here…if you two don't mind" he said as both Naruko and Hinata were surprised but Hinata spoke up "I say we do it, you feel Hyna she is so big and amazing and if Hawmawari was hear, we can give her all the smothering love we can give her" she said as Naruko smiled and looked at Hyna "Then tell us how we can get as big as you Alpha" she asked as Hyna and Dark shared a look as Hyna smirked "Dark, get the machine with my milk we got a fox and cow to grow super big" she said as Dark nodded.

"I'm on it" he said as he took the two new "Demi-gods in training" and took them to a place where he got the feeding machine ready and placed two hoses in there mouths and started the machine as he felt a little wet seeing the fox and cow beauties grow as they hugged there growing bodies happy and in bliss as soon as they can get big to be the same size or close to the same size as there alpha as Dark snuck away to bring two certain females from Naruko and Hinatas world to join in this fat paradise.

Mei and Tsunade, both hokages of there own villiage, though Tsunade had sinced retired and allowed Naruto to take over were surprised to be waking up in a strange forested area "where do you think we are Tsunade?" asked Mei as the fith hokage was confused "I don't know, but I can feel the chakra here is strange yet relaxing…and at peace" she said as the two continued to walk until they sawed to there surprise a blond furry wall moaning in pleasure much to there confusion "What on earth is this?" asked Tsunade as the blonde wall shifted and moved revealing to be a large anthro fox women with long blonde hair and blue eyes and familiar wiskers on her chubby cheeks as she had a odd hose in her mouth that was allowing a creamy liquid to flow into her as she deep bellowed laughed at the two surprised leaders.

"Hi grandma, welcome to paradise" she said as Tsunade was surprised as she reconized the fat blonde female fox "Naruto? What? How?" she stuttered as Naruko laughed "I got reborn and liberated, and well, It made me closer then ever to Hinata and it feels fun to grow big and the sex *feels Hinata hug her close* well that feels amazing, that you two should try it" she said as while the two Hokages were stunned, Tsunade had to admit it looked like fun and a good way for her to spend her retirement "Where can me Mei go to get big and fat?" she asked as Mei was stunned "What you want to get fat and big?" she said as Tsunade shrugged "Why not, what better way to spend retireing then to get really big and fat" she said as Naruko used her heafty arms to lift the two hokages onto her giant mound of fur and flesh as she lifted her huge breasts "Come on we are all women here, and I always wanted to feed someone after seeing Hinata do the same with Hawmawari" she said as both Mei and Tsunade shared a look "Ah what the heck lets to this you big cow" said Mei as she and Tsunade started to suckle on Narukos large breasts and started to feel the effects of growing big and fat because of it as there cloths grew tight and tighter until they bursted off as they felt there bodies sunk into Narukos fatty folds as they enjoyed there new weight and size as Naruko gently took the hose out of her mouth "Glad you two are enjoying this as Mei laughed "HAHAH take that I have bigger breasts then you" she said as Tsunade chuckled "Well you are still behind me cutie" she said as the two were then lowered near a buffet table as they then started to sample and eat the foods there and continued to grow bigger as soon both Naruko and Hinata thanks to the milk from Hynas breasts were giants, but only half the giant size to Circci and Hyna as Dark nuzzled into both there bosums as Hinata and Naruko snuggled and hugged him.

"Dear how are the two new ones enjoying there new life?" asked Hyna as Dark hummed "they seem happy and I can tell they can make amazing animals as well and for both of you *Smiles* how will you like to have your daughter here?" she asked as Hinanta and Naruko were happy as Dark chuckled deciding that after both Mei and Tsunade were imoble and fat he will turn them into animals and bring the two ninjas own daughter among her friends as well" he said as the two were happy to possibly have there daughter with them as they enjoyed there new titan bodies and counting down when there daughter can join them in this beautiful paradise of fat as Dark continued to feel love of the fat beauties here.

 **Authors note: Conquered two chapters and two fat stories and now for a bit (As I work on turning Mei and Tsunade into a slug and I say cat) and bringing Naruko and Hinatas daughter to the planet…I am gonna work a bit on my non-fat stories and try to make one chapter a day on my fat stories or more If I have time…and not tied down to have to do other stuff, but Dark if you are reading this I am not abandoning the stories, I am just on the road of life and trying to get the stories organized but I am not leaving you**


End file.
